is it possible to move on from love
by Eg76
Summary: It has been two years since Joey summer bay.dragged onto national tv by her girlfriend to sort out their problems causes her past to catch up with her. Will she finally be able to move on and be happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Will I ever be able to move on?**

I hope you enjoy this new story I have thought of, it came to me while I was reading other stories and watching awful daytime telly. Please review and let me no your ideas and views. As normal in features my two favourite home and away characters Charlie and Joey, even though home and away have got rid of them both now.

**Prologue.**

**I'm not sure if you are aware of British television but we have a talk show called Jeremy kyle. He talks to people who are having problems with family, alcohol, drugs, etc. and provides lie detectors and DNA tests. They also provide counselling and psychiatric treatment for the guests. **

**This story starts with The Jeremy Kyle show goes down under, two of his guests on the show is a lesbian couple who are having commitment issues due to, one of the women being hurt badly in a past relationship. As you can probably guess the couple is Joey and her new partner. Ruby has finished school and waiting to start her police training, when she sits at home watching telly, laughing at the latest chat show until she gets an unexpected surprise when a blast from the past appears in front of her eyes.**

Chapter 1.

"Good morning and welcome to my show, as you can see the Jeremy Kyle show has gone down under, yes folks I'm in Sydney Australia. I would like you to put your hands together for our first guest, her name is Penny and she has come on the show to give her girlfriend a final ultimatum either she commits 100% to their relationship or it's over for good." Just then the audience clap loudly as a young blonde woman comes onto the stage from the left and sits nervously on one of the chairs provided while Jeremy sits on the other chair next to her.

"Ok Penny I understand you have come on the show because you want to give your girlfriend an ultimatum is that right?" he asked before smiling at the nervous woman nervously rubbing her hands on her trouser legs. "Errr mmm yes that's right. I need her to decide once and for all if she wants to be with me." She replies nervously. "Hey there's nothing to be nervous about, is it that lot or me that's making you nervous?" He asks laughing. She smiles at him before admitting it was all of it, the audience, him and the situation. "Ok why don't you tell us a little bit about her, how long have you been together? Where you met etc." she relaxes slightly as a smile spreads across her face as she tells him they had been a couple for just over a year, they had met when Joey had gone for a drink in the bar she worked in, with her colleagues after they had come ashore for a few days leave while their boss had maintenance done on the trawler they worked on. She went on to explain that it was love at first sight for her, but for Joey it had been harder, Joey had been hurt in the past and had decided relationships were not for her. "I had to do a lot of flirting to do before she finally gave in and agreed to go for a drink with me." She said happily.

"Ok, so we now know how you two met and how long you have been together, why don't you tell us what brings you to the show? Why have you got to the point where you need to give her an ultimatum, and do you really mean it when you say it will be over if she can't commit?" "Yes I am very serious, this is not something that I have just got from the top of my head, I have thought of nothing else for weeks and I can't go on. I love her but I can't wait around forever I want marriage, and kids the whole lot. We have been together over a year and we still live separately, when she's on dry land she would rather book into a hostel than stay with me, a couple of day's and nights and she starts panicking. I have tried talking to her about it but she just dismisses it and then usually walks out on me, she just says I knew what she was like from the beginning." She replied sadly.

"OK, I understand she has been through a lot in her earlier life which we can't go into right now for obvious reasons, and to be fair she did tell you from day one she no longer did serious, but I can understand how you feel I would think after a year together you come to a point when you take it to the next step or call it a day. Should we get her out and hear her side of it? Ok folks could you put your hands together and welcome Joey to the stage.

Just then Joey comes onto the stage from the right and sits in the seat now vacated by Jeremy. She smiles at Penny before taking her hand. "Hi Joey, it's nice to meet you. Well I take it you heard everything your girlfriend said out here and we would like to give you chance to reply." "Hi Jeremy." She replies nervously. "So I understand you met just over a year ago and things have been good for the most part." He asks "Yes, I work on long haul trawlers and go to sea for three months at a time but when I'm back on dry land we hook up." She replies giving Penny a smile. "Penny maybe you should tell Joey what you told us, and the reason you brought her here today." He says before sitting down on the steps in front of them. "Well Joey you know how I feel about you, but you also know I want more. I have tried talking to about it but you dismiss it and either walk away or distract me." At this a blush appears allowing the audience a chance to guess exactly how she distracts her. "Joey I love you but I'm not getting any younger and I want commitment, I want to spend the rest of our lives together maybe have kids. I'm not asking you to give up the job you love; all I want is for you to move in with me when you are on dry land, I don't understand why you want to stay in a hostel when we could be together." Waiting for Joey to reply she sits nervously knowing how much Joey was upset about being brought on national television to air their problems. She had worried Joey would refuse but felt pleased to be sat next to her, even if by the end of it she may be single. Joey nervously sat up straight before coughing nervously. "Pen, you know how much I care for you, but I told you from the start I don't do commitment. I can't. You know what I have been through."

"If I can say something Joey, I don't think it's just the lack of commitment I think from what Penny has said she feels like she is competing with someone else." Joey shakes her head, releases Penny's hand whilst sighing heavily. "Pen this is ridiculous, I'm with you. Do you really think I would have been with you this long if I wanted someone else? I would never cheat on you, and to be honest I'm getting sick of your paranoia." "It's not that I think you are cheating but she is the one that broke your heart. She's the one that you're not over. You still carry her photo in your wallet. And until you can get over her I will always be second best, you will never commit to more than a couple of nights with me will you?" "Your right Charlie did break my heart, she took me at my most vulnerable made me fall deeply for her, before stomping all over my heart and it took me along time to get past that. It's not about her it's about being that emotional, giving everything to someone and trusting them not to break you again. I care a great deal for you and want to be with you but I'm sorry I can't give you any more than I have already." They sat staring into each others eyes as the tears flowed.

"Joey I understand from what you have both told my team that your feelings come from more than just a past relationship, and if I'm honest it brings a shiver down my spine to think how much you have gone through, and I respect you for getting on with your life. Penny you have heard what Joey has said have you come to a decision whether your futures are together or apart? I must say all the years I have been doing this show and this is the first time when I really have no idea how my team can help, I genuinely have no idea what I would do in your situation. Before you make your decision I would like to introduce you to Graham, our resident psychologist." As Graham makes his way onto the stage the audience give him aloud round of applause. "Graham you have been listening back stage, what is your take on the situation?" "Well I have been listening, but I have also spoken to both Penny and Joey and I think that Joey needs to firstly work out where she see's her self in a few years time. If you have any thoughts of settling down and committing yourself to Penny or even another person, you really need to deal with the issues from your past. I would like to offer my help as I really believe deep down you haven't dealt with all the hurt and misery you have suffered. Penny although Joey was honest from the beginning I can understand how the more time that passes you begin to believe in happy ever after and I do think you are partly right when you say there is a third person in the relationship, carrying a photo of an ex is a strong indication that you have not got over her and are unable to let go completely. If you decide to stay together I am also willing to work with you as a couple as well as just Joey."

"Thank you Graham, I can honestly say I would hate to be in your situation but Penny you came here today for a reason, and it is now time to find out, will you be leaving together as a couple through that door trying to work through your problems or are you going to leave separately and part company?" The audience wait for what feels like forever before Penny eventually turns to look her girlfriend in the eye. "I'm sorry Joey, but I can't keep doing this, it hurts too much. I love you and I really hope you can get passed all your issues but I need to move on and find someone who loves me like I love them." They both move forward and hold each other tightly. Once they eventually part Joey stands and apologises to Penny for all the hurt she has caused, she wishes her well and thanks Jeremy and Graham before walking of the stage alone.

Mean while in summer bay Charlie is rushing around getting ready for work, since it had come out about her past relationship with Brax, she felt pressure from her bosses to prove she was worthy of her position as Sergeant of the Yabbi creek police station. While rushing back into her room to find her phone and bag. She shouted "Ruby get your lazy backside out of bed right now." A very moody Ruby stood in the doorway to her mother's room. "Mum I'm not at school any more why can't I enjoy a lie in before I start at the academy." She moaned "Ruby just because you have a few weeks before starting your training does not mean you can laze about all day doing nothing. I want you to make sure the house is spotless and organise something for dinner. I want you pulling your wait. It's not fair for it to be down to Leah and myself after working all day. Go to the diner and ask Leah if she needs anything doing. And most importantly stay out of trouble. Now I have to go I have left some money for you, I really have to go as I'm going to be late, call me if you need anything. I love you." With that she kissed her quickly on the forehead as she made her way out.

Ruby couldn't decide between going back to bed and getting some breakfast. Her stomach rumbling made the decision for her and she made her way into the kitchen to fetch a bowl of cereal and glass of juice before going to sit in the lounge. She put the telly on and began flicking through the channels for something to watch. Eventually deciding on an English Chat show, she started laughing at his accent but decided it might be worth watching for a bit anyway. A couple of minutes into the show and Ruby had heard a blonde lesbian talking about her girlfriend's commitment issues. "I can't believe she would go on national telly to tell her girlfriend to buck her ideas up or piss off." She said shaking her head. Just then the presenter announced the blonde's girlfriend was coming on stage; he asked the audience for around of applause and invited Joey onto the stage. Just then the camera zooms to the left and zooms in on Joey walking onto the stage. Ruby sat up spitting her mouthful of cereal out in shock. "Oh my god, It really is Joey." She shouted her mum and Leah but then remembered she was home alone. She turned the telly up to listen closely. As the show went on it was clear how unhappy Joey was in the relationship with her girlfriend, this was not the Joey they all loved. Ruby watched intently as Joey struggled to admit she wasn't in love with Penny and that she still wasn't over Charlie. Smiling Ruby knew it was the same for her mother, since Joey she had gone from one disastrous relationship with Angelo to a disastrous affair with Brax, which could have cost her job since he was the boss of a gang that was known to be into all sorts of illegal business. It was obvious she would never get over Joey; she was her true soul mate. Ruby really believed they had a future together but it all happened to fast Charlie was struggling to get her head around the fact she was Gay or Bi, when they became the talk of the town, and Charlie was being investigated for misconduct, why was falling in love a crime? They were told to stay away from each other and Charlie being Charlie thought that meant she had lost everything her Soul mate, her career, her self respect. She went to the beach with a bottle of alcohol to drown her sorrows; she met Hugo who started teasing her about being Gay and as usual decided to use sex as a way to punish herself. She then stupidly tried to hide what she had done instead of telling Joey the truth and that was that. But surely if Joey wasn't over Charlie they could work things out. Couldn't they?

Ruby rushed to her room to get dressed, she needed to talk to someone and Leah would know what to do, rushing out of the house she took her laptop with her as she could watch the show on one of the websites.

Ruby ran gasping into the diner shouting for Leah, who came running worried from the kitchen when she heard the shouts, "Ruby what's wrong?" She asked taking the young Buckton into her arms before finding an empty seat for her, Roo who was serving customers at the counter went to get Ruby a drink of water also concerned with the state she was in. Ruby tried to explain between gasps and thanked Roo for the glass of water. Taking a large gulp she put down her laptop and switched it on. When her breathing returned to normal she slowly explained what had happened that morning from Charlie waking her up early. "Ruby is all this leading somewhere?" Leah laughed. "Yes, if you let me explain. Anyway I took my breakfast into the lounge and was trying to find something decent to watch when I came across this English chat show that had come to Sydney for some reason, the first person on was a blonde lesbian called Penny who was there to tell her girlfriend to commit or it was over. You will never guess who the girlfriend was. All the time she spoke she was typing on the computer; she then turned it around and pressed play. Leah glanced puzzled at the screen before realisation had her staring intently "Oh my god, that's ….." "I know." Ruby cried. "It's Joey." "As nice as this is would someone mind telling me who Joey is and why seeing her on some chat show has you screaming like a couple of excited kids?" Roo asked "Leah suddenly realised where she was and calmed down "Joey is Charlie's ex girlfriend. The only one Charlie has actually fallen in love with. She was broken hearted when Joey left and still hasn't got over her." "Oh I remember Dad saying something about Charlie having a relationship with a woman, so this is the one that broke Charlie's heart. Wow she is very pretty."

They watched the rest of the show with Roo constantly interrupting to ask questions. Once Joey left the stage, Ruby pressed stop. "Isn't this great it means Joey still loves Charlie. They could get back together." Ruby burst out. "Wait minute Rubes, don't you think you are getting ahead of yourself here? So, Joey is still struggling to move on, that doesn't mean she wants to get back with Charlie, it has been two years for god's sake." Leah tried to reason. "Leah did you not here what they said? Come on you know as well as I do they belong together. So what do we do now?" She asked excitedly. "Rubes as much as I would love to see them back together we don't even know where Joey lives. Or even how to contact her." Leah tried to reason. "I may be able to help with that, you said this was filmed in Sydney yes? Well it must be the bright studios, and I happen to know someone who just happens to be on the board of directors, I did some work for him and he just happens to owe me a favour. I could make a call and see if I could get some information. I can't promise anything but it's surely worth a try?" Roo replied.

After some more discussion it was decided that Roo would make the call but Ruby was told not to build her hopes up. "Do you think we should tell Charlie about this?" Ruby asked Leah nervously. "I think until we actually have something to tell her we should keep it between ourselves." Sighing heavily Ruby reluctantly agreed with Leah.

A few minutes later Roo came back and told them her friend had been there, and he was actually dealing with the show himself as a kind of welcome to Australia. He has promised to see what he can do and will call me back. "Ruby please don't get your hopes up on this, they may not be able to actually give out any information, on the guests that appear on the show." "Ok, ok I understand, if this doesn't work we will have to come up with plan b. I know they belong together and I will do everything I can to make it happen." Once she had drank a coffee Leah had given her on the house she remembered what her mum told her to do and asked if Leah needed her to do anything. She then happily walked home along the beach to tidy the house and organise dinner. Dusting the side she picked up a photo of her and Charlie taken at Charlie's birthday party earlier in the year. Smiling she she touched her mothers face. "I love you mum and I promise I will do everything I can to get Joey back for you." With that she carried on singing and dancing while she tidied.

**Next time**

**Roo's friend calls her back but should she really pass it on to Ruby.**

**Ruby questions Charlie about Joey, causing her to wonder what was going on.**

**Joey is torn whether to take the show up on there help or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is it possible to move on from love?**

Thank you for your kind reviews I'm really pleased you like my idea, and hope you will enjoy the story as it progresses. Please keep your reviews coming and I would love to hear any ideas you have for the characters.

**Previously.**

**Joey is dragged on national television to be dumped by her girlfriend for not wanting to commit.**

**Ruby watches the show and is determined to fix things for her mum and Joey.**

Chapter 2.

Ruby was up early the next day, surprising her mum with breakfast when she entered the kitchen before work. Charlie Stopped and stared at her, before checking her watch. "Have I slept in?" She asked confused, causing Ruby to laugh "No mum don't panic, I just thought I could make you some breakfast before you go to work, that's all. Now sit and eat before it gets cold." Ruby replied before picking her own fork up and starting on her eggs. "Ruby as much as this is great, and you know I love you. What is the occasion? What do you want? If you're after money the answers no, you only got your allowance yesterday." She then picked up her fork and took a bite of her eggs. "Wow Rubes this is beautiful. "Mum I am actually hurt you think I would only do this because I'm after something. For your information I just thought it would be nice to have breakfast together, that's all." "I'm sorry Rubes, but you have to admit it is suspicious. Yesterday you were grumpy pants and I got shouted at about you not needing to be up early as you no longer go to school anymore, then this morning you do all this." Ruby Put her fork down "I can't win can I? I just thought it would be a nice thing to do." She said sulking. "I'm sorry Rubes, this is brilliant thank you. Do you want to meet for lunch? On me as a thank you?" she asked winking at her daughter. "Sounds good, do you want to meet me at the diner at 12:30pm?"

Charlie was out on patrol with Watson, when she smiled "I think my daughter is after something, she was up dressed and had cooked breakfast by the time I got ready for work this morning." "Watson gave her a surprised look "Did you call her on it?" "I did and she said she wasn't after anything, she actually made me feel guilty, but I know something is going on. Guess I will have to wait until she comes out with it?" she said shaking her head. "The joys of being a mother, I'm glad I will never have that experience." Watson laughs. "You don't want kids one day?" Charlie asked. "No, never thought about it, and I do not want to go through the whole pregnancy." She shudders at the thought. "It's not that bad." Charlie laughs. "Trust me when I start seeing someone new the first thing I ask is do they have kids and secondly do they want them. If any of their answers is yes, there isn't another date." Charlie looks at Watson shocked she never realised her friend and colleague really felt like that.

Mean while Ruby had quickly washed the dishes after breakfast and made her way over to the diner to find out from Roo if her friend had called again. Just as she entered the diner she found Roo stood with her back to the counter talking to Leah who was stood at the kitchen door. "Leah, what if finding Joey causes them both too much heartache. You know if I truly believed they both wanted this I would have no problem but what if all it does is open up old wounds. Charlie seems happier since she ended things with Brax and decided to transfer to the city with Ruby. Does she ever talk about Joey?" "I know what you mean but she did talk to me when she ended things with Brax, and she admitted no one would ever compare to Joey, but on the other hand she seems happier to be moving and starting over with Ruby." "She still loves her I know it. She still has her picture in her bedroom, Leah you know her, and you were there when they were together. Please help me do this for her, I know they love each other and can be happy again. I just want her to be happy, really happy." Ruby begged interrupting their conversation. Roo and Leah shared a knowing look before telling Ruby to sit down and they would be right over.

As the three women sat drinking their coffees Leah gave Roo a silent look to tell Ruby what she knew. "Ok I don't know how much it will help, but my friend was able to get a contact telephone number and the name of the company Joey is now working for. Ruby if we are going to do this we have to be careful that we don't let on where we go the information because it could cause a lot of trouble." Roo replied doubting Ruby had really listened to the last part of the conversation. Ruby squealed excitedly. "This is fantastic thank you Roo, thank you so much." "Ruby." Leah placed a calming hand on her housemate and friends arm. "Did you hear what Roo just said? We have to be careful how we approach this situation. If we just steam straight in, we could ruin an innocent mans career as well as causing a lot of upset to Joey and her girlfriend." "Ex girlfriend Leah did you not see the end of the show?" Seeing the firm looks she received from both Leah and Roo she sat back sighing heavily "Ok, ok your right, so what do we do now?" She asked a little more calmly.

A short time later and Leah had suggested while she finished her shift Ruby could do a little research on the company Joey worked for, and then they could discuss the next step. Although they did have a direct number for Joey they felt using it could cause problems for Roo's friend as there would definitely be questions asked about how they had this new number. Although frustrated, Ruby agreed to only use the number as a last resort. "Leah I just want mum to be happy, I know if Joey came back to her, her life would be complete, she loves it here, but feels since she lost Joey and I'm going to the academy she doesn't belong. I know it was her decision to transfer to the city with me but I don't think deep down she wants to." "I know Rubes, and I honestly believe if we can get them together to talk they can sort things out as they did really love each other, but please don't get your hopes up, it may not work out the way we want." She said giving her friend a hug.

Charlie was sat at her desk catching up on the paper work, that running a small police station involved, when George knocked on the door, "I thought you could do with a break." Her friend said carrying to cups of coffee into the room handing one to her boss and friend. "Busy?" She asked noting the files piled high. "Not only am I going through all the arrest reports, but I need to get all the paper work up to date for when I leave next week. That's definitely one thing I won't miss working in a larger station in the city, the paper work involved with running a station." She replied sighing as she took a sip of the coffee. "Charlie are you really sure you're doing the right thing leaving? I thought you loved it here, I mean you always wanted your own station, you have friends here, do you really want to give all that up?" She asked knowing she would hate not having Charlie there as a friend and boss. "George, you of all people know why I need a new start. I'm lucky to still have a job after yet another disastrous relationship with the wrong bloke. I have lost the respect of the people in this small town. I lied and let a known criminal steal evidence. I hurt one of my best friends who now hates me and raise the flags when I pack up and leave. It has been two years since I stupidly lost Joey the best thing in my life and I still see her everywhere I go. I need a fresh start, prove myself as a police officer, and be there for Ruby. I love this place and I will miss it, but it's time to move on." She replied sadly.

Mean while Joey was back on board the honey trap fishing trawler putting up with a lot of teasing from her colleagues and friends about her recent appearance on the national television chat show, she gave as much as she took teasing them back, about actually watching that crap. "Seriously Jo, what a bitch, she took you on national telly to dump you." Sam her best friend on the trawler said as they took a seat eating lunch. He never thought Penny was good enough for Joey, always wanting more and more. "To be fair, she has been trying to talk about it for a while, I just thought if I put it off she would get the hint and leave it." She replied feeling awful for not realising how important moving their relationship on meant to Penny. "You were honest with her from the beginning; you told her you did not do commitment." He replied fiercely. "Jo, you would never hurt anyone intentionally." He said admiring his friend, remembering when he himself had tried to hit on her and was firmly but politely put straight. "I know but I guess she saw the longer we were together as serious." "Then that's her fault not yours, and don't you dare feel sorry for her." He replied. They smiled at each other then continued eating their lunch in silence.

"Jo can I ask you something?" he asked glancing at her hoping he wouldn't upset her, but he knew something bad had happened in her past, after all everyone on this boat had used it as their own way of escaping something. Joey caught the look he was giving her, placed her sandwich down and sighed. "Her name was Charlie. I met her when I was in a really bad place in my life. I fell hard and fast for her, but she was straight and when she realised she felt the same she freaked out. We did get together and it was great, but my bigoted homophobic brother, outed her and put in a complaint to her bosses, she was a police officer who I met when she helped me with a case, anyway we were kept apart and she was upset about peoples reaction to us, got drunk and slept with the first guy she found. She then lied about it and I left to lick my wounds." She said as matter of fact. "What a complete idiot. I'm sorry Jo but she obviously didn't deserve you, if you were with me I wouldn't even look at another person, she didn't deserve you." He said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Is it true what Penny said about you still being in love with Charlie?" he asked wanting to know everything about his friend, now that she was finally opening up a little bit. "I loved Charlie very much; I thought she was the one. I pictured being with her when we grew old, watching our grand children grow. It almost killed me when I found out she had cheated on me. After everything I had been through with the rape and almost murder that hurt me the most. I will always love her, she was my soul mate, and I will never totally be over her so I made a decision to never put my heart on the line like that again." She replied "Did you love Penny?" He asked amazed how much he was learning about her. "Yes I did, but I have to admit it was nothing like my feelings for Charlie." "And do you still carry her picture around?" "God Sam you really did watch that show closely didn't you" She teased. Seeing the look on her friends face she knew he wouldn't give up so she pulled out her wallet and took out a worn photo from inside. She looked at the photo for a few seconds before she held it out to him. Taking the offered photo he glanced at the picture taking in the gorgeous smile on a very beautiful woman in a police uniform. "Wow Jo, she is seriously hot." He said handing the photo back to her. "Do you ever regret leaving?" He asked. "I think about her all the time but I don't know if it's regret I feel for leaving and not going back or just self preservation. Part of me thinks I'm a coward not to go back and find out if we could have a future, but I guess its to late now, she's probably married to some bloke with kids by now." With that she got up and told him they had work to do.

Ruby was sat at the kitchen table on the computer when Leah came home. "I have found out, she works on a trawler called the honey trap. The company works from a town an hour along the coast between here and Sydney." She said excitedly. I also found out that they are out at sea for the next three weeks, which is disappointing but it gives us chance to decide what to do, I know it's pushing it with our move to the city and everything." She rushed through the conversation causing Leah to tell her to slow down and breathe. They talked about telling Charlie but decided not to until they knew how Joey felt, Charlie had just started to pick herself up again and they didn't want to cause her more upset. They decided to pay her a visit when the boat was due back in, and Leah phoned the company office posing as a relation of Joey's to ask them to let her know for sure when they were due to dock, she found Joey's boss very helpful and trusted her to call with the news. With that done they decided to have a cup of coffee and relax before meeting Charlie for lunch.

**Next time.**

**Charlie is having second and third thoughts about leaving the bay, but struggles how to tell Ruby.**

**Ruby is struggling to keep their plans from Charlie and keeps asking Leah if they should let her know.**

**Charlie realises she only has three days left in charge of Yabbi Creek police station and she needs to decide once and for all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Is it possible to move on from love?**

Thank you for your kind reviews, they mean so much to me. Please keep the coming as I want to make sure people like my ideas. If you have anything you want me to add please let me know.

**Previously.**

**Charlie and Ruby are about to leave the bay for pastures new in the city.**

**Ruby and Leah have managed to track Joey down, but it will be weeks until they can actually get her and Charlie together, due to her being at sea.**

Chapter 3.

It was now five days before Charlie handed the reins of the police station over to someone new. It broke her heart to be torn between going to the city with her daughter and staying in the bay, in a job she loved and a place that meant so much to her, moving away from the bay felt like she was losing the last connection to the one person she loved and lost. What kind of mother am I that I'm even thinking twice about putting this place and memories before my daughter? Sighing, she slowly got her self out of bed ready for another day at work.

Ruby was lay in bed, her thoughts torn; she loved her mum and had loved it when she said she wanted to move with her to the city, giving up so much for her was amazing considering only a few weeks ago they were unsure if they would ever get back their close relationship when she found out she had lost a sister and gained a mother. On the other hand as much as she tried to hide it Ruby could tell she was upset at the thought of leaving. Can I really be selfish and ignore the pain my mum is going through at leaving a job and home that she has fallen in love with, just because I want to go to a university in the city? Determined to talk it through with her mother tonight she closed her eyes hoping to get a little more sleep.

Mean while since opening up to Sam, Joey had a restless sleep, thinking about the offer of help from the show to finally work through all the shit that was her life. Deciding she needed some fresh air, before breakfast and the start of another hard days work. She made her way up to the deck leaning on the side of the boat. Just then her phone which she always kept in her pocket just in case she managed to get a signal rang. "Hello." She answered not recognising the number. "Good morning is it possible to speak with Miss Joey Collins; I'm Graham from the Jeremy Kyle show." came the reply. "This is Joey Collins." She relied. "Hello Joey, I'm glad I have managed to get hold of you at last, I spoke to Penny who informed me you had broken up and that you were working at sea for a few weeks." "Yes you're actually lucky to get hold of me, I don't normally have a signal." Joey replied. "In that case I will get straight to the point, I was wondering if you had thought any more to the offer of counselling I offered you?" "Actually I have and if the offers still there I would like to take you up on it, the only problem I have is I am at sea for three more weeks." Joey replied. They spoke some more with Graham organising a time and date for their appointment, he also asked Joey to think about and write down a few things from Childhood to the present day, that had made her feel alone.

Charlie had been sat in her office yet again doing paper work but her mind kept drifting to Ruby and their pending move to the city. She suddenly checked the time pleased it was lunch time; she switched of her computer, grabbed her bag and made her way towards the front desk informing Watson she was going home to have lunch, if she was needed she could be contacted on her mobile. Once in the car she took a deep breath, now that she had decided she needed to be open and honest with her daughter regarding her feelings about the move, she just needed to get it done.

As she pulled onto the drive she was pleased not to see Leah's car, She just felt this should be a conversation she needed to have alone with Ruby, and if Leah was home she knew she would chicken out of it. Taking yet another deep breath she made her way towards the backdoor, noticing it had been left open she was pleased, this surely meant Ruby was home. As she walked through the kitchen into the lounge she came face to face with Jake and he had a gun aimed at her. "Hello Sarg, this is for my brother." She heard him speak just before she felt something rip threw her chest, suddenly she found herself flat on her back, but she managed to fire her gun once before everything went black.

Watson, Leah, Roo, Alf, Morag, Bianca and Ruby had been sat on the hard plastic seats outside the operating theatre for over an hour waiting for news on Charlie's condition.

Bianca had been the one to find Charlie lying unconscious in a pool of her own blood, when she called in to ask her to be her maid of honour, they hadn't been on speaking terms lately due to their involvement with the Braxton boys, and both women had been miserable. Bianca had decided to make it up with her best friend. Noting Charlie's car on the driveway she walked to the backdoor she knocked loudly calling Charlie's name, when she received no reply she decided to look through the window, shocked to find her friend lying on the floor in the doorway between the kitchen and lounge she quickly made her way inside. Checking for a pulse she sighed when she felt a slight pulse, pulling out her phone she quickly rang for help. She then noticed the second pool of blood which was spread between the lounge and over to the front door which was wide open. Quickly making her way back to Charlie's side she quickly noticed she had stopped breathing, without thinking she began CPR. Happy when she heard Watson's voice call out from the doorway, they began stopping the blood and continued CPR until the ambulance crew arrived. Watson then stayed behind to process the crime scene whilst Bianca went in the ambulance with Charlie; Watson promised as soon as her colleagues arrived she would find Ruby and take her to the hospital.

As they all sat silently waiting for news Roo and Bianca decided to do a coffee run. Ruby was wrapped in Leah's arms, "She can't die, please god, don't let her die and leave me." "Ruby, your mum is a fighter, she will get through this." Leah said soothingly. "George do you have any leads on who would do this?" Morag asked trying to put her mind on the positive, to stop her self from breaking down in an emotional state. "The blood trail stops at the top of the drive, which tells us the perpetrator had a vehicle. We have put a rush on the DNA tests and we have put out a call to all hospitals to be aware of any gunshot wounds that come in. We will get the person who did this I promise you Ruby, I personally won't stop until they are brought to justice. Just then she received a message through her radio, walking along the corridor to receive the message, quickly telling the group she needed to go but would be back as soon as possible.

A further two long hours later and the surgeon came to inform them of Charlie's condition, they had finally managed to stop the bleed, and the first bullet had been removed from its resting place in her right lung, while the second had been removed from close to her spine. They were concerned with how long she had stopped breathing, and if she had sustained brain damage." He spoke carefully making sure her family and friends understood how serious her condition was. "We will keep her in a sedated coma for a couple of days to help stabilise her injuries, before we begin bringing her round, unfortunately this means we won't know the extent of her injuries. The next forty eight hours will be critical. I need you to be aware until we try to bring her out of her coma we won't know if and how much brain damage has been done. Do you understand what I am telling you?" "I think so, your saying she may not pull through, but your wrong, my mum is a fighter, she won't give in, and she won't leave me." Ruby cried. "Excuse me doctor, would it be possible to see her?" Morag asked. "Yes by all means she will be going into the intensive care unit, I will send a nurse to collect you when it is possible to visit her, but I must stress only two visitors at a time." "Thank you doctor thank you so much." The group sat back down on the hard seats waiting for the nurse to tell them they could see Charlie.

A few minutes later the ambulance staff rushed in with Jake Pirovic on a stretcher, Sid by his side administering first aid, Watson and two other officers behind. Ruby stood asking Watson what was going on, "Ruby, give me five minutes to get things organised then I will come and explain everything I promise." Further down the corridor Watson asked her colleagues to stay on guard of the room Jake had been taken through. Watson then made her way to Charlie's friends and family. "Ok as you may have seen that was Jake Pirovic they just brought in, apparently Sid found him at the side of the road, he was armed and threatened to shoot him if he didn't help him, he also threatened to shoot him if he contacted the police, luckily Sid had heard about Charlie's situation and realised the two gunshot cases must be related. He managed to call us. We have also just heard from the lab, the blood is a match to Jakes, he was the one that shot Charlie, turns out she managed to get a shot off which hit him in the chest." "And you brought him here? To the same hospital where my mum is fighting for her life? How could you? Why couldn't you leave the shit to die? That's all deserves." Ruby screamed, charging angrily at her. Leah and Roo held her back as she screamed, before collapsing on the floor in tears.

As Ruby and Morag had gone to visit Charlie, the others remained sitting, not really knowing whether to stay or go home. Leah suddenly spoke out to no one in particular "How could this happen? She was leaving in a few days to start a new life with Ruby. Ruby was even trying to fix things with Joey for her, to make her happy." She said before she broke down in tears. Roo put a comforting arm around her shoulders, "hey like you said to Ruby, she is a fighter, she will get through this." "Wait did you say Ruby was trying to get her back with Joey? The Joey, who broke Charlie's heart? Her one true love" Bianca asked. "Yes that Joey, Ruby found her on some Chat show the other morning, we thought it would be nice if we could get in touch with her and see if they still felt the same about each other. The only problem is she's away at sea for three more weeks." Roo replied "We have to get her here." Bianca said. "If they felt that much about each other don't you think she should know how serious Charlie's injuries are? Besides she might give Charlie a reason to fight. How do we get hold of her?" They all looked at each other then decided it couldn't hurt. Leah agreed to try and get in touch. She went outside to make a phone call.

Ruby was sat at the side of Charlie's bed. She hated how Charlie looked so weak lying there attached to all the machines. "Mum you have to get through this, I need you. Please Mum, you promised to always be there for me. I have only just got you as my mum, you can't go now, and I won't let you. Remember what we used to say? The Buckton women can take on the world. I Love you Mum." She held onto her mothers hand carefully. A few minutes later Morag came to Ruby's side of the bed, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Ruby we should leave Charlie to rest, we can come back later." "No I want to stay. I don't want her to be on her own, she needs me." The nurse came over and eventually agreed Ruby could stay for a while longer.

Leah was outside making two phone calls, one leaving a voice message on Joey's phone asking her to call her as soon as she got the message. The second was to Joey's boss explaining the situation asking her to get in touch with Joey to explain the situation, she asked her to ask Joey to call no matter what. She then went back inside to wait for news.

Mean while on board the honey trap Joey was below deck in the galley, it was her turn to cook, and so she had started preparing the meal when Sam came to tell her she was wanted by the captain. Making her way onto the deck the captain shouted she was wanted on the radio. Puzzled why anyone would try to contact her she picked up the radio, she listened as the company boss informed her Leah Patterson from summer bay was trying to get in touch with her. Joey struggled to get her words out, she hadn't heard from anyone in summer bay for two years why would Leah suddenly want to talk to her. Her boss went on to explain Charlie Buckton had been shot and was fighting for her life in hospital. "Joey, did you hear what I said? They have asked you to get in touch with Leah as soon as possible. Under the circumstances I can send a boat for you right now if you want to go and see her. Joey do you want me to send a boat to collect you? Joey?" Seeing his friend was in shock Sam took the radio from her, explaining she was unable to answer but if they could send a boat to collect her she would appreciate it. It had been decided they would have a boat to her within a couple of hours; they would also have one of the men from another trawler to replace Joey.

"Why did you do that?" Joey asked finally able to speak as Sam helped her to her cabin and began packing her bags. "Joey whether you choose to visit her or not, you need to get off this boat, take sometime to think everything through. You need to contact your friend Leah and find out what happened." As she waited for her ride to arrive Joeys mind drifted to the last time she had been in summer bay, the hardest thing she had ever had to do was say goodbye and walk away from Charlie. Could she go back, she should go back to support her sister Ruby who must be in a terrible state, but was she strong enough, but if she stayed away and Charlie died would she ever get over not taking that last chance while she had it? "What should I do?" She hadn't realised she had spoken out loud until Sam replied. "It has to be your decision, but it must be serious for them to get in touch with you, Joey if you really love her maybe you should go even if it's just to get closure so that you can truly move on." He replied smiling at his friend.

It was late when Joey finally stepped foot on dry land. Not sure what she should do next she found a bar and decided to get herself a drink and think things through. She sat on a stool at the bar and ordered a bottle of beer, before listening to the message Leah had left on her phone for the tenth time since she had received a signal. Taking a gulp of her drink she picked up the phone and dialled.

Just over an hour later Joey found herself stood at the bus stop in summer bay, having caught the last bus to the small town, looking around nervously she took a big sigh before picking up her bags and walking towards the hospital along the beach. I never thought I would see this place again, she thought to herself as she took in the familiar sounds and smells.

Once she had entered the hospital she made her way over to the reception desk. Just as she was asking the nurse where she could find Charlie Buckton she heard her name being called, suddenly she found herself wrapped in familiar arms. "I thought you said you couldn't come." Leah said as she hugged her friend close. "I am as shocked as you are that I'm here. How is she? How's Ruby? What happened?" She allowed Leah to guide her over to where there were four other people sat. "Joey this is Morag, Charlie's step mother, and this is Liam Murphy and Bianca Scott, friends of Charlie's. And you already know Watson." As they all greeted each other Leah went on to explain what had happened.

**Next time.**

**Ruby and Joey refuse to leave Charlie's bedside.**

**Jake is transferred to the prison hospital after being arrested. **

**Joey struggles with the news Ruby is really Charlie's daughter from a rape in her past. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Is it possible to move on from love?**

Thank you for your kind reviews, they mean so much to me. If you have anything you want me to add please let me know. Please keep the coming as I want to make sure people like my ideas.

**Previously.**

**Just as Charlie is about to tell Ruby she wanted to stay in the bay, she has an unexpected visitor, who leaves her fighting for her life.**

**Joey receives a call from Leah, and finds herself back in the bay.**

Chapter 4.

Joey sat herself in the chair next to her friend and ex housemate, still not really understanding why she was there. It had been two years since she had been in the bay or anywhere near Charlie, she made the difficult decision to stay away, she even thought she had moved on, but she was wrong. One phone call and everything she had worked hard to achieve disappeared in a second, she came running back no questions, how stupid am I, and Charlie's probably involved with some man anyway, not giving her even a brief thought. She stood up ready to leave "I'm sorry Leah, I shouldn't be here. I have to go." Just as she turns to leave Ruby comes out of the room opposite. "Joey? Wow I can't believe you came. Mum will be made up to see you." "Hey Ruby, look I'm really sorry about your sister. I'm sorry I made a huge mistake coming here, I better go and leave you guys to it." "Joey wait, you can't go. Mum needs you, please stay at least until we know if she will make it." Ruby grabbed Joey's arm pulling her to a stop. Joey took in Ruby's appearance and knew with out a doubt she was going no where. Sighing she dropped her bags taking the younger Buckton in her arms.

As the group decided it was late and they would go home for some rest, and be back first thing in the morning Leah tried to talk Ruby into going with her back to the caravan park since their home was a crime scene, Ruby stubbornly refused to leave saying she needed to stay with Charlie. Joey smiled tiredly at her friend "Don't worry, Leah I will stay with her as long as we can, and I will then bring her home." They all said there goodbyes and Ruby took Joeys hand in her own walking towards the hospital room. Joey took a deep breath preparing herself for her first meeting with her ex girlfriend, who no matter how hard she tried to forget was still her soul mate.

As they sat either side of Charlie's bed listening to the machines constantly beep, Joey couldn't help but think how gorgeous she still looked even though she had lost a lot of weight and she was pale. She looked lost in the white hospital bed. What am I doing here Joey thought to herself, over and over again. Ruby spoke quietly to her mother. "Hey mum you have to wake up now because you have a special visitor. Please open your eyes and say hello to Joey." Looking up at Joey she smiled nervously. Joey took careful hold of Charlie's hand being careful not to catch any tubes or wires, she was attached to. "Hey Charlie, long time no see. How are you? Stupid question really, considering where we are. To be truthful I don't really know what I'm doing here, it's been 2 years. When I got the message from Leah I really didn't know what to do, but here I am. You have to stay strong and fight this because there are a lot of people that need you. I promise I shall stay long enough to see you wake, and then perhaps we could talk, if you want to that is. I will be here for Ruby until you feel ready to come back to us."

They then sat in silence, both deep in their own thoughts; suddenly Joey looked up "Ruby, did you call Charlie Mum?" She asked unsure if she had heard correct. "Yes, Joey I'm sorry I forgot you didn't know. It turns out Charlie isn't my big sister but my Mum. She was raped when she was fifteen by her boyfriend, she kept it to herself until she was three months pregnant and suffering from morning sickness, she eventually told her mum and dad but by then it was too late, she had to carry the baby. She was a mess when I was born and struggled to bond with me, I was a few weeks old and she ran away from home staying with our aunt in the city, when she got herself together and came back I had already bonded with her parents and started calling them Mum and Dad, so they thought it was for the best Charlie became my big sister. I only found out when Brett knocked her over and she ended up in hospital." Joey struggled to comprehend everything she was being told. "Wait did you say Brett knocked her over? My brother Brett?" "Yes Brett, but it was an accident, and Charlie refused to press charges. Anyway the doctor mentioned a caesarean scar she had, and asked if there were any complications during the birth due to the size of her pelvis. Dad and Charlie denied it even telling everyone the scar was from some operation she had when she was younger. Dad's Alzheimer's was getting worse and he convinced Charlie to tell the truth as it was making him worry he would slip up and say something about my true parentage. There was a lot of lies, tears and tantrums, I even moved out for a few weeks not wanting anything to do with any of them, but slowly we sorted everything out, I am so lucky to have her as my big sister and mum rolled into one, and dad managed to live the rest of his life without worrying he would say something wrong." Joey sat listening and staring between mother and daughter.

An hour later Ruby had fallen asleep, and thanks to a nurse kindly bringing in a blanket Joey had made her as comfortable as possible. She herself couldn't get any sleep because she was still struggling with the knowledge she really knew nothing about Charlie. She still held her hand in her own and whispered "Oh Charlie, why couldn't you be honest and tell me about your rape, I of all people would understand what you went through and would not judge you. You couldn't trust me or let me in could you? We never stood a chance did we because you built walls around your heart and never let me in." She wiped her tears away with her free hand. Unaware the teenage had woke up and heard every word she had spoken to her mum, although she felt sad she also felt hopeful, Surely Joey wouldn't be here or hurt about her mothers hidden past if it meant nothing to her? With that thought she closed her eyes again and let sleep over come her.

Joey sat for a further couple of hours torn between concern and finally admitting love and anger, when they were together she believed love and trust went together, but Charlie never trusted her about her life and broke her trust when she was weak and slept with Hugo. I don't even know if Charlie would want me here, she could have completely forgotten about me. What will happen when she does wake up? Just because I'm here now doesn't mean i have forgotten what happened. Is it fair to be here when she wakes up only to walk away again? Could I walk away again? Sighing heavily she lent her confused head on the edge of the bed; eventually she fell into a sleep.

Joey was woken by a little shrug; she opened her eyes and fought to understand where she was and what she was doing there. As she moved to sit up she realised her whole body was aching. Note to self, don't fall asleep leaning forwards in a chair. She stood up quickly and tried to stretch the kinks and knots from her body, eventually becoming aware of Ruby and the smell of coffee. "Morning Rubes, I hope one of those is for me." She said giving the younger Buckton a smile. "Yes, here you go, you still take one sugar don't you?" She replied as she handed over one of the paper cups. "I noticed you finally got some sleep and didn't want to disturb you, so I thought I would get us a drink. Sid will be in shortly to check on Mum's progress." "Thank you Ruby. Hey come on, one thing we can safely say about your mum is she is a fighter, and she loves you very much so she wouldn't want to leave you." She comforted her as Ruby hugged her tight and let the tears flow. As Sid came in he introduced himself to Joey then asked them to leave while he checked on Charlie.

As they sat outside the room on the hard plastic chairs Joey looked at Ruby wondering if she should share her fears with her. "Hmm Ruby, I need to talk to you about something." She said nervously bringing up the conversation. "What, Sorry I was just thinking I will have to phone the academy and let them know I won't be starting on Monday. Then there's the police department in the city I should tell them Mum won't be starting work next week. The flat mum was supposed to sign for it on Friday." "Ruby, what are you talking about?" "The move, It doesn't look like mum will be up for it for a while and I can't leave while she is Ill." Puzzled Joey found herself trying hard but failing to keep up and understand what Ruby was talking about. "Ruby who's moving? Are you telling me you and Charlie are leaving the bay?" Ruby gave a keep up look to Joey. "I was moving to the city to join the police academy, Mum decided to transfer to a station in the city to be near me, she felt she had nothing to keep her in the bay." Joey sat there listening to Ruby telling her even more things she didn't know about Charlie.

They were still sat in the corridor when Leah and Bianca arrived, "hey girls, how's Charlie? I'm not happy with you two staying here all night either. Tonight you come home with us." Leah said handing them both a paper bag with breakfast, "I take it neither of you have eaten? But I have noticed you have a drink, so that's a good thing at least." Leah said sitting down next to Ruby. "Ruby I also brought your medication." Leah said handing Ruby her insulin kit. "Thanks Leah. Sid's in with mum now, he said he had to run some more tests." She replied bursting out in tears. "She will get through this won't she? I don't know what I would do if I lost her." "Joey took her into her arms, "Hey come on Rubes, you don't think she would let a couple of little bullets would stop her being here for you, and watching you grow up, do you?" She soothed the tearful teenager.

Sid came out of Charlie's hospital room followed by one of the nurses they knew as Julie. "How is she Sid?" They all asked at once. "Considering what she has been through, I am pleased to say she is doing well, her vital signs are good and if she continues to improve at this rate we may be able to take her of the ventilator later today, the sooner we can get her breathing on her own and awake the sooner we can treat any other problems she may have. We still don't know if she has suffered any sort of brain damage." Ruby gasped. "I'm not saying there is definitely any brain damage, but I need to prepare you for it. We don't know how long she went without oxygen to her brain. I'm sorry Ruby but I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't prepare you for the worst. Now why don't you go in and talk to her let her know how much you care for her." He said putting a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder before walking away down the corridor.

Just as the group were about to enter the hospital room, they heard shouting coming from the corridor further along, as they turned to see what was happening they came face to face with Watson, two other police officers and Jake handcuffed to the wheelchair he was being pushed in. "That bitch deserved everything she got, she killed my brother and got away with it. I hope she dies a painful death, the best bit is it broke Brax's heart knowing his little pig girlfriend fighting for her life. If the bitch hadn't shot me I would have got him too. They could have died together." "I suggest you don't say another word, because everything you are saying will be brought up against you. You will be going away for a very long time, attempted murder of a police officer, not a good move." One of the male officers spoke bitterly. "Do you think jail scares me? I will be a hero in there getting one pig of the streets. It's not the first time I have done time and it won't be the last." He said before laughing bitterly. Without warning Ruby ran forward screaming at Jake, she then surprised everyone when she landed a perfect punch to his Jaw. Watson pulled her away before she had chance to hit him again. "I hope you rot in hell. You're sick. I wish mum had killed you when she shot you, you really are scum." She shouted tearfully as Watson led her back to Leah, Bianca and Joey. "Ruby I know how angry you are, believe me you have every reason to be, but lashing out at him like that is playing into his hands. You want him to get the maximum punishment don't you? Well doing things like that will give his lawyers all the ammunition they need." Just then Jake was pushed passed the women. He looked at the sad faces and started laughing. He then raised his hand and made a gun shape with his fingers pretending to shoot Ruby. Joey started to move but stopped when Leah placed a hand on his arm. "Get him out of here." She ordered her colleagues. "He is being transferred to the prison, where he will remain until his trial and then a good few years afterwards. I will come back as soon as I can to see how Charlie is. I am so sorry you had to see that, but I want him out of here as soon as possible, I didn't want him treated in the same hospital as Charlie in the first place." She said feeling awful.

The four women went inside Charlie's room Ruby automatically sat back in the chair at the side of her mothers bed, While Joey stood unsure what to do, Leah smiled and pushed her towards the chair in which she had spent an uncomfortable night, automatically taking hold of the hand she held through out the night, Leah and Bianca pulled chairs up from the other side of the room. They had all sat talking to and about Charlie, filling Joey in on everything she had missed since she went away. After a couple of hours Bianca asked if anyone wanted a drink, Joey jumped up "I'll go, I could do with stretching my legs for a bit anyway." Leah looked concerned at her friend and thought she needed to talk. "I think I will give you a hand if that's alright?" With the decision made the two women left Bianca and Ruby talking to Charlie.

Once they were far enough from the hospital room Joey placed a hand on Joey's arm stopping her from walking any further. "Ok spill. What are you thinking? What is bothering you?" She asked gently. Joey looked at her friend and only seeing comfort she suddenly broke down "Oh Leah what the hell am I doing here? The longer I'm here the more I realise I never really knew her, she's Ruby's mother for fuck sake. Why didn't she tell me she knew what I was going through with the rape? I would have understood. Then I find out she lasted two and a half months after I left before getting with that psycho cop killer, then the head of a notorious gang. Who was into anything and everything? Yet she was ashamed of being with me. Leah what the fuck am I doing, I get a message from you and without thinking it all through I jump on a bus back here like some love struck fool. Part of me loves her so much and is amazed how all the old feelings come flooding back, but part of me is still bitter and angry. I want to leave so much but a small part of me wants to wait until she's conscious. I don't even know how she will react to find me here. I don't want to give her false hope but I don't want to make things harder for either of us. God knows I still love her but what does that mean, she obviously doesn't still have feelings for me because she quickly moved on with men."

They sat in the nearest chairs while Joey got everything off her chest; Leah listened to Joey's words and the hurt and confusion in her voice. "Joey, you need to hear all this from Charlie, I can't tell you what the future holds, all I know for sure is you still feel a lot for her, otherwise you wouldn't be back. I also know Charlie has been miserable since she messed everything up with you. She has been lost ever since. Being with Angelo was a huge mistake; she said being with him was punishment for losing the best thing to ever happen to her. He was hated by everyone and she hated herself so she felt she had to be with him and makes do, she took all the crap he dished out and never once thought I deserve better. Joey she was a broken woman, who had the confidence and strength knocked out of her. Brax well he was good looking but by that time she felt she didn't deserve love. She almost lost her Job, her Daughter and friends and she didn't care. I asked her why she always looked unhappy, and she said I deserve it. I was only happy when I was with my soul mate and I lost her. I hate myself. Joey not a day has passed when she hasn't thought about you, I'm not supposed to know but she still carry's your picture in her purse." Joey gave her I don't believe it looks. "It's true; she also sleeps in an old t shirt of yours. I gather Ruby told you how it all came out about Ruby being her daughter? The reason the car accident happened was because Angelo had arranged a romantic picnic on the blaxland. When he drove down to the wharf and she realised what he had planned. She got into an argument with him because she couldn't do something to ruin her memories of the time you took her out on the boat and she realised she had feelings for you. She was in the middle of the road saying she was going home when Brett hit her." Joey sat listening taking it all in. After a few silent minutes Joey wiped her eyes and said "Come on they will be wondering where their coffee is" They wrapped their arms around each other smiling and made their way to the restaurant to finally get the drinks.

**Next time.**

**Sid tries to take Charlie of the ventilator and bring her round, will she be alright?**

**Joey vows to stay until Charlie tells her to leave. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it possible to move on from love?**

I hope you are still enjoying the story so far. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Previously.**

**Joey talks to Leah about her mixed emotions.**

**Ruby begs Joey to stay at least until Charlie comes round.**

Chapter 5.

As the night before, Ruby and Joey refused to leave Charlie's bedside. They slept off and on while sitting on either side of Charlie's bed, holding her hands. Both were sitting quietly working through there own thoughts about their future. Joey began thinking what did this all mean for Joey's future? Would she move back to the bay, would she be able to forgive Charlie for sleeping with Hugo and lying about it? Would they be able to have the future she had dreamed about from the first time she met Charlie.

Ruby was sitting wondering if she would be able to leave her mum long enough to do her police training. What if she needed looking after? What if she was unable to work again? It would be up to Ruby to find work to pay the bills and take care of her mum.

The nurse popped in two or three times to check on Charlie's progress and she also brought blankets, pillows and cups of coffee for both Joey and Ruby. At 07:30am Sid came to check on his patient, whispering to Joey how unhappy he was they had stayed the night again. "I know you want to be here, but if you are going to support her you need to be fit and healthy, spending nights and days in here, getting very little sleep in uncomfortable seats, will do you know good what's so ever. I will be saying the same to Ruby when she wakes up." "No need Sid I heard every word you told Joey, but until my mum is awake and telling me herself I have to go home, I will be staying here. Unless you want to throw me out that is" She stubbornly said, leaning forward to kiss her mum on her forehead.

While Sid ran some tests on Charlie he asked Joey and Ruby to wait outside. Reluctantly they left to get themselves a drink and something to eat, stopping on the way at the rest room for a quick freshen up. "Jo, what if she doesn't make it? Or she does but she is not the same? I mean I will obviously take care of her, but will you stay here or are you planning to leave as soon as possible?" She asked worriedly. "Ruby I wish I could tell you I am here to stay, but the honest answer is I have no idea. I didn't know until I arrived in the bay that I was coming back. You know I love Charlie and you, but it's complicated between us, besides who's to say she'll even want me around when she wakes up? All I can promise that I will stay until she comes around then we can talk and decide what the future holds." She took her into her arms and gave her what she hoped was a reassuring hug.

Once they had finished their pancakes and coffee they made their way back to Charlie's room. Sid was still in with Charlie so they knocked and quietly entered once Sid had invited them in. "How is she?" They both asked at the same time. "Actually I am very pleased with her progress I have run several tests and I believe she is able to breathe without the help of the ventilator and I am taking her out of her medical induced coma." He said smiling at the couple determined to support Charlie every step of the way. He was amazed how much Joey loved her ex; you just had to see the look in her eyes each time she looked at her or spoke about her, if she had those feelings after two years and everything that had happened, he had heard the story about why she left the bay and how much she had gone through before. He explained he needed to get a nurse to assist him in taking her off the ventilator and stepped out from the room.

"Joey this is good news isn't it?" Ruby whispered between tears. "What, Ruby of cause it is, your sis I mean mum is a fighter; this means she is getting better. Rubes you'll see in a few days she will be back bossing you around telling you off for staying here day and night." Joey said cheerfully. "But what if this means she has permanent damage, Jo you know how independent she is, it would kill her if she had to leave her job and need help." She began crying heavily; Joey took her in her arms "Hey Rubes come on we have to stay strong, Charlie needs us, well errr I mean you, she needs you. You have come this far, this is good news, I know it is." They stood wrapped in each others arms until a loud cough had them pulling apart. "Is everything alright?" Sid asked concerned to find both women crying. "Yes everything's good thank you Sid, we just can't believe how well she is doing, I mean we both know she has a long way to go, but this proves she is fighting this." Joey replied.

Once again Sid talked them through all the possible outcomes making sure they were fully aware of the positive and negative outcomes. "Well if you're ready we can start to take her off the machine," he explained every part of the task. Joey held her breath as they switched the machine off and waited for her to begin breathing on her own, it felt like minutes waiting until they finally saw the rise and fall of her chest. Sighing with relief the foursome smiled and continued watching Charlie regulate her breathing. Sid removed the tube from her throat before asking the nurse for the medication he needed to reverse the medical coma. "Ok now we wait and see. This can be the hardest part. It could take minutes, hours or even days until she wakes up." He said smiling at the two women.

Once Sid and the nurse had finished they sat in the chairs either side of Charlie's bed. Smiling at her Joey began talking to her about how pleased she was with how well she was doing, and how she would soon be back on the mean streets fighting crime. She began explaining what she had been doing since she left the bay. Ruby joined in explaining how she had put on hold her police training but they were very understanding and had said she could start as soon as things settled down. They also began sharing stories about Charlie, laughing as they told each other embarrassing stories. "You know she will kill us, when she wakes up and finds out we shared these stories." Joey said smiling.

Meanwhile Charlie began to feel a floating sensation, she was totally in darkness and it was frightening. She began to scream but nothing would come out, she tried to move, to fight her way out of the darkness, but nothing worked. The more she panicked the more she struggled to breathe. Where am I what happened? She tried to think to the last thing she could remember but nothing came to mind. Is this the other side? Am I dead?

It had been over two hours since Sid had took Charlie of the ventilator, Ruby and Joey refused to move from her bedside, and continued talking to and about Charlie. Suddenly an alarm went off signalling there was a problem, Ruby ran to the door to shout for help but found several hospital staff already entering the room. "What's happening? What's wrong with her?" She cried as Sid asked Joey to take her out of the room. They stood in the corridor for what felt like forever, suddenly Morag, Leah and Bianca appeared concerned with what was wrong. "I don't understand you said she had improved, that she was being brought out of the coma?" Leah said as Ruby continued to cry and chant over and over again "Please let her be alright, please let her be alright." Leah held her tight as the three women looked to Joey for an explanation. "I don't really know what happened; Sid took her of the ventilator, gave her medication to reverse the coma and explained it was up to Charlie when she woke up. We were sat talking when alarms started going off. The next thing we knew staff came rushing in and asked us to leave. We have been out here ever since." They all decided to sit and wait for news on Charlie. Joey sat next to Ruby with Leah on her other side, Morag was on Ruby's right then Bianca was stood facing them. After ten long silent minutes the door opened and Sid stepped into the corridor followed by the rest of his team.

"Sid how is she? What happened? Was that a sign she wasn't ready to be off the machine?" Joey was the first to fire questions to him as they all approached him for an update. "Actually we think it's the opposite. The machines alarm sounds when Charlie's heart becomes distressed. While she was sedated there was no distress, when we ran certain tests she became distressed. It is my opinion she is trying to wake up, perhaps trying to work out what happened and where she is etc. What I need you to do is keep talking to her, not about the shooting but every day things, perhaps play her favourite music read to her etc. I know it is scary when the alarm sounds but please know we are doing everything we can for her. Now if you will excuse me I need to get on with my rounds. If you have any questions or you need anything please give me a shout?" He said nodding to them as he turned and walked along the corridor.

As they started entering the room Joey noticed Ruby waiting behind. "Hey Rubes are you coming to talk to your Mum?" Ruby looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I don't think I can Jo. Hearing that alarm scared me and I….I….I… tttthhhought I was finally losing her. I can't go back in and wait I'm sorry." She sat with her knees tucked under her chin and her forehead resting on them. Joey watched her body shake as she began to cry, signalling to Leah to go in without them she sat next to Ruby and pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey it's alright, let it out honey. You have been so brave since all this happened staying strong making huge decisions just in case the worst happens, you have had to deal with things someone your age should never have to deal with. It's no wonder you're having a wobble, anyone would. Your Mum will be so proud of you. I think you're amazing." Ruby listened to everything Joey said to her, knowing she wouldn't lie to her. "You really think so? Joey I feel so stupid, I guess when Sid took her off the ventilator and gave her the meds I thought she would just wake up, as if she had just been asleep or something. I know Sid said it wouldn't be that simple but you know. I just wanted my mum back. I can't go in and listen to the machine going of to show her distress." She buried her face in Joey's chest. "Rubes no one will think any less of you if you don't go back in there, but I think it is something you may regret. I think it might help her to hear your voice, but if you really can't you could go and get some proper rest for a little while."

Suddenly the door opened Leah walked over to them, look I don't want to interfere but since we are here why don't you too have a break? Get some fresh air and a coffee etc." She said worried for her friends. She couldn't help but see how much the last few days had taken out of them but they were both stubborn. No one would be able to get them to leave the hospital until Charlie came round and told them herself. "What do you say Rubes? Shall we get some fresh air for a few minutes? We could bring everyone a coffee when we come back." Joey asked rubbing Ruby's back while waiting for an answer. "Yeah as long as Charlie's not left on her own." With that Joey gave Leah a smile mouthing thank you. As Leah went back into the room Joey stood up and held her hand out to Ruby who slowly stood up and took the offered hand.

Half an hour later they walked back along the corridor towards Charlie's room, loaded up with cups of coffee, one decaf for Bianca who had just announced she was pregnant, and cakes. As they reached the door Joey turned to Ruby looking her in the eye "Are you sure you really want to do this? Rubes it's fine if you don't want too." "No you're right, we need to be strong for her and she needs to hear our voices. I have come this far, things can only get better." Joey nodded and turned and struggled with the door handle before stopping when Ruby places a hand on her shoulder "Joey I just wanted to say thanks. Having you here with me has really helped me stay strong for her. I'm sorry for the wobble." She gave her shoulder a squeeze. Joey gave her a smile "Like I said we all wobble from time to time. Believe me I'm scared, terrified in fact because I don't know how she will react when she finds me here? But I made a promise to you, her and myself I would not run away again. When she wakes up if she decides she wants me gone I will leave but until then I am staying put. Now shall we go and save her from those three?" Giving Ruby a wink she turned back to the door and finally managed to open it while carrying the tray of drinks.

Bianca stood up apologising for leaving but she had a hospital appointment. She thanked Joey and Ruby for her coffee and cake, and then walked closer to the bed, leaning over she placed a kiss on Charlie's cheek "Well Chas I will have to come back later to chat with you I have a check up of my own to get too." She then turned and said goodbye to everyone, before leaving the room. A few minutes later Morag announced she would be leaving as she needed to catch up with Alf. "I don't suppose it would even be worth asking you to join me for a proper break away for a while?" She asked Ruby. "No thank you but Mum needs me and Joey here. Once she wakes up I will go home between visits, but until then I'm staying right here." Morag shuck her head then kissed her step granddaughter on the head. "I will hold you too that young lady, and the same goes to you Joey." She said giving her a stern look. Joey glanced nervously "Yyyyyessss…I… emm…. As soon as she comes round I will leave the hospital." Worried Morag knew about their history and wanted her out of Charlie's life. "Joey I just want you to take a proper break, you look totally warn out. I am not saying you have to leave for good. Something tells me my step daughter would try and put me in the bed next to her if I chased you away, before she had a chance to talk to you." She smiled before surprising her by giving her a quick hug. "Right I shall see you lot later. Leah are you staying a while longer or would you like a lift?" Leah turned and replied she would love a lift as she had to start work shortly. Turning to the others she asked if she could bring either of them anything when she came later that afternoon, already making her mind up to bring them some food.

Charlie was scared. She had no idea what was happening to her she felt like she was floating, she could hear muffled voices, she had know idea who they were but she felt like happy and safe some how. She felt the need to go towards the voice and tried reaching towards it but it was just too far away, she tried and tried but it was just too hard, she felt too tired, maybe after a little rest she would be able to reach out to whoever was there with her.

That night Ruby was curled up a sleep in the chair at the side of Charlie's bed. Joey was sat on the other side of the bed holding Charlie's hand whispering pleadingly to wake up. Suddenly she remembered her I pod was in her bag and decided they could listen to the songs they had named as their own. Carefully she placed an ear phone in Charlie's left ear and the other in her own right ear; she pressed play and searched for the songs she wanted. "Hey Charlie remember this one? It was the first song we danced to the day of the picnic." She listened to the song hoping Charlie could share the experience with her. She spoke to Charlie before each song came on explaining what memory it brought back for them. She was still wide awake sharing her music at 02.00am.

Charlie continued to feel like she was lost floating around in total darkness, but that voice continued to draw her closer each time she heard it calling to her she tried to force herself to reach for it, but it was just too far. Every time she tried to get away from the darkness it got too much and she needed to rest. The next time she awoke and heard not only the nice welcoming warm voice but music, familiar music. It all felt closer to her this time. Suddenly she gasped, the voice was familiar because it belonged to her soul mate Joey, I must be dreaming, Joey wouldn't be here talking to me she hates me. She tried to reach out to the voice still unable to see anything.

Joey had just changed the song, "Charlie can you remember this song? It was playing the first time…" Suddenly she was interrupted by a weak whisper "It was playing in the car the first time I told you I loved you just before we made love." Joey sat staring in shock at Charlie. Did I just imagine that? She thought, before she heard the voice again. "That was the best day of my whole life; I thought it was the start of all my dreams coming true." She spoke again but still lay with her eyes shut causing Joey to doubt her self. Suddenly she screamed "Charlie. Oh my god Charlie you're awake." She quickly lent forward to press the alarm button to get the doctor. Ruby woke with shock "What? Where? Joey what the hell?" Joey faced her "She's awake Ruby. Charlie's awake. She was just talking." Before Ruby could take in everything Joey had said the door burst open and the night nurse came in. Joey explained to the nurse who ordered her colleague to fetch the on call doctor. As she arrived she asked Joey and Ruby what had happened then asked them to wait outside, while she ran some tests.

While they sat waiting in the corridor Joey explained in detail to Ruby what she was doing when Charlie spoke. "Ruby she remembered the song; she remembered why it was special. Don't you see if she can remember that she must remember other things?" Ruby looked confused but suddenly Joey watched the light dawn on her grinning she suddenly grabbed Joey in a tight hug. "If she can remember that and other things she can't have permanent brain damage. Oh my god Joey, she's going to be alright." They hugged happily for a couple of minutes before Joey tried to ground them both "Ruby she may still have a lot of things to cope with, until the doctor examines her we don't know what the shooting has done to her. No matter what it is we show her she can get threw it, we have to stay strong for her ok?" Ruby understood why Joey was saying what she was but she didn't want to think of all of that, her mum had woke up and spoken to Joey about their past, that was great news. Eventually she agreed.

**Next time**

**Charlie finds out what happened to her. although upset it happened she's glad it brought Joey back to her.**

**Charlie and Joey struggle to find some time to talk among all the well wishers. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Is it possible to move on from love?**

Thanks for the great reviews please keep them coming.

**Previously.**

**Ruby and Joey talk.**

**Joey is confused about her feelings and future with or without Charlie.**

**Charlie's health is improving and finally she begins to become conscious. **

Chapter 6.

Whilst waiting in the corridor for the doctor to finish with Charlie Ruby and Joey thought they should let people know, Joey said she would phone Leah while Ruby called Morag with the exciting news. Neither woman complained at being woken up once they heard the news. Leah promised to let everyone else know and asked Joey to send Charlie her love.

Finally with what felt like ours of waiting the door opened and they were told they could go back in, to sit with Charlie. Joey took longer to enter the room, nervous about seeing Charlie awake not sure how she felt or what they had to say to each other. Wiping her sweaty shaky hands on her shorts she finally followed Ruby inside the hospital room.

The Doctor explained Charlie was aware of her surroundings and injuries, they were pleased with the results they had at the moment although they still had several tests they needed to run later that day. He explained Charlie was still seriously injured and she was not to be upset or stressed under any circumstance otherwise they would be asked to leave. Which all three people quickly agreed too?

The couple were glad Ruby was in the room with them as they had no idea what to say to each other and it was left to Ruby to fill Charlie in on everything that had happened since Charlie's accident. Joey sat listening glancing nervously every now and then at Charlie, trying to work out her confused feelings. Meanwhile Charlie was torn between loving the fact Ruby was there, taking the nervous silence away, and wanting her to leave so that she could talk to Joey. God she is still as sexy as ever, I can't believe she is really here. She thought over and over again.

Half an hour later and it all got too much for Joey; she quickly stood up and said she needed the toilet. Rushing to the door she only stopped when she heard desperation in Charlie's voice as she called her name. Slowly turning to face her she gave a little smile and said "I won't be long I need the little girls room, I might even see if I can get a cup of coffee, does anyone want anything?" with that she left the room closing the door behind her before collapsing on the floor. Why didn't I realise how hard it would be to see her awake. No matter what she has done, how long it has been since they last saw each other, all the old feelings she had came flooding forward. What the hell am I doing? I should never have come, never mind staying until she woke up. I have to get out of here, but I can't leave Ruby on her own supporting her. Think Joey, Think. Ok I will stay long enough to support Ruby but as soon as the others come to visit I will go, I will get on the next available bus out of town and never look back.

Charlie interrupted Ruby to ask why Joey was there. Ruby explained the whole situation from when she had seen Joey on the Jeremy Kyle show, how Leah and Roo helped get Joey's contact details so that they could surprise Charlie once Joey was back on dry land, she then explained how they thought they needed to tell Joey Charlie had been shot and fighting for her life. "I couldn't believe it when she walked through the doors to the hospital. I never really expected her to come as easy as that but she did, isn't it great. She also promised she would stay, until you asked her to leave. You won't will you? Oh I did tell her about the whole mother daughter thing we have going, I'm sorry." Charlie lifted her arm out towards her daughter. Ruby leant forward and they hugged each other close. Charlie quickly reassured Ruby she understood and didn't mind her telling Joey the truth. "I wish I had been able to do it but I'm glad you did and she's still here, that's got to be good hasn't it?" She said nervously. They talked some more but Charlie was well aware how long it had been since Joey left the room. Fighting tiredness she decided she would sleep once she knew Joey would be back and stay long enough to talk to her.

Joey eventually made her way back to Charlie's room carrying two cups of coffee. She took a deep breath before opening the door and cheerfully saying here we go, I only brought two cups as I wasn't sure if you could have coffee Charlie, but if you want some you can share mine, since we take it the same way white with one sugar right?" "Yeah that's great thanks ba…. I mean thanks Jo." She walked over to the seat to the right of Charlie making sure to not sit to close, after giving Ruby the other cup of coffee.

They sat silently drinking the coffee, Charlie sighed happily as the familiar taste touched her senses. Finally with the silence getting too much Charlie coughed to clear her throat before turning her head to face Joey. "It's really great to see you Joey. How have you been?" She asked nervously. Joey shut her eyes as Charlie started talking knowing this would be the hardest conversation anyone could have, unsure of how it would turn out. "Err well after I left the bay, I went on the three month long haul, then I decided to move to the city and met my now boss when I found an advert for experienced long haul trawler men/ women. I have worked for her for almost two years, and managed to save enough money to start my own business. And to answer you're your first comment the truth is when I received the message about you being in here I wasn't entirely sure what to do about it, but the next thing I know I am back in the bay making my way over here. I promised I would be here for Ruby until you were conscious, and everyone knew what the future held for you. It's great to see you awake without any lasting effects from the shooting." She gave Charlie her first genuine smile as she said the last part.

Charlie was about to say more when the door opened and in walked Leah, Bianca and Morag. "Hey it's about time you woke up and joined us. How are you honey?" Leah asked putting a large bouquet of flowers on the bedside table, before leaning over to kiss Charlie on the cheek. Bianca followed Leah's lead "I'm so glad to have my best friend back. I'm so sorry I have been so petty over the argument." Smiling tearfully at the friend she almost lost. Morag was the last to come forward. "You really had us scared there Charlie, I'm so pleased to see you awake." She leant forward to place a quick kiss on her cheek. Joey and Ruby stood giving their chairs up to Morag and Bianca. "Charlie you missed my wedding but I do have some news and something I need to ask you." Bianca said holding Charlie's hand. Everyone went silent as they listened to Bianca's news. "I'm pregnant Charlie, Liam and I, are going to have a baby and since you missed the wedding we thought you might like to be there for our baby, so would you be their god mother/ aunty?" Charlie listened to Bianca taking in every word she had spoken. Amazed at the fact not only was she there asking to renew their friendship but to be their as an aunt/ god mother to her baby. "Err wow Bianca, I am so pleased for the both of you, congratulations. I'm so sorry about dragging you into all my mess, thank you for coming here and asking me to be a part of yours and your baby's life. It means so much to me, thank you." They hugged and shared a lot of tears.

Joey had moved to the back of the room, hoping to slip out unnoticed. Just as the door shut Charlie's face dropped. Luckily only Leah noticed the disappointment in her friends face as Joey disappeared. Getting her attention she silently signalled to her she was going to find Joey. Charlie smiled gratefully thinking to herself thank god for Leah.

Leah wandered along the corridor looking for Joey; she checked the toilets, restaurant and the visitors' waiting room to no avail, sighing she really hoped Joey hadn't left without saying goodbye. It was hard for everyone when she left last time even though she could understand why, but Charlie only just survived losing her once, throwing herself into work and drinking a lot. She had been quite ill, and hit an all time low before pulling herself back up. If she lost her again especially in her frail state, Leah didn't know how she would survive.

Leah finally made her way outside, deciding this was the last place to look before she would have to admit defeat and head back to Charlie's room. As she stood just outside the entrance glancing around she couldn't see Joey anywhere. Just as she turned back to enter the hospital she could faintly here the sound of someone sobbing. Deciding she couldn't leave someone in that state she followed the sound, as she turned the corner of the building her eyes came across Joey sat on the floor with her back against the side of the building, with her head on her folded arms lying on top or bent knees, she hid her face from view. Her body shook with sobbing. She was surprised when an arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her into their comforting embrace. She raised a tear stained face to look directly into the kind reassuring eyes of her friend and ex housemate.

They moved to sit on the nearest bench and for a few minutes Leah was happy to just hold Joey, encouraging her to let all the pent up emotions free. Several minutes later Joey wiped her face with the tissue Leah had given her. "What can I say, I'm prepared it comes with being a mother." Leah laughed as Joey gave her a strange look, they both laughed. "Leah what am I going to do? Part of me thinks I should go in there pick up my bag and run as fast as I can, I even think seeing her again might help me move on, after all I did see Brax her latest. Obviously I was just an experiment and she's gone back to men. On the other hand it is two years and as soon as I walked in that hospital room all my original feelings for her came flooding back in a heated rush. I don't know if being here will be good for either of us, or just causing more hurt and confusion." She sighed heavily. "Leah I hate you for contacting me, but if we can get passed the hurt perhaps we could be friends. I miss Charlie's friendship; In fact I miss all of you. I'm so sorry I left the way I did without saying good bye but I had to get away before she talked me into staying."

They hugged before Leah spoke. "Ruby was the one that found you; she put on the telly and found you on some chat show with your girlfriend. She rushed into the diner to show me on her laptop and asked me for help to find you; she wanted to get you two together to see if you still had feelings for each other. We all ready know Charlie still loves you Jo. Anyway Roo, Alf's Daughter had contacts and was able to locate you. We had planned on meeting you from the boat, but we didn't bargain on Charlie getting herself shot. We spoke and decided this would show how you feel. If you chose to stay away, we wouldn't mention anything and Charlie would be none the wiser, but you came and you have spent six night and days at her bedside, so that must say something. All I'm saying to you is don't rush into doing anything. Charlie will be in hospital for a few more days why not take the time to talk." She said rubbing a comforting hand on her back. "Now let's go and clean you up and rescue Charlie from Ruby's constant chatter." They smiled and then stood up linking arms they entered the hospital once more.

As they entered the room they noticed a few more chairs had been added so they took the empty seats, Leah squeezed Joey's hand giving her extra strength. Looking directly at Charlie she gave her a smile. "Glad you both came back I was beginning to think you had gone." She said before listening to Morag explain Jake had gone to court and been given twelve years. Charlie's heart monitor began to beep. "I can't believe I nearly died, because of getting involved with Brax, if I hadn't got together with him I would never have almost lost my best friend, my job my life. I don't even know who I am any more, and I don't like what I have become. From now on I am going to prove to everyone that I am a good person, but I wouldn't blame any of you if you decided to have nothing more to do with me." She said sadly. "Hey you're not the first and you won't be the last to be swayed by a handsome face. The most important point is you realised and had made a start to fix things before all of this." Morag said kindly.

"Anyway enough about my mum nearly dying, what I want to know is what was it like being on the telly Jo? I have to say I thought you looked good." Ruby said getting everyone's attention. Joey became nervous and coughed to clear her throat. "Err he… it was alright I guess. I would rather have not been dragged on like that, and even more so since I know you saw it Rubes." She said hoping that would be an end to the conversation, unfortunately not Charlie focused on Joey "You were on telly? Wow what program did you go on?" "Err it was nothing, to be honest it was too embarrassing to mention." "Come on Jo, its not every day you meet a celebrity. Please." Charlie gave her, her best puppy dog eyes with a pout.

Leah watched the interaction between the Bucktons and Joey. "Charlie it was only a talk show. No big deal, blink and you would have missed Joey on there." Leah spoke up trying to stop the awkwardness for her friend, but they were not in the mood to drop the subject, so why were you on a talk show Joey? Was it to do with your job or something?" Charlie asked again. Knowing the conversation would not be dropped until Charlie knew the truth. "I was on an English show called the Jeremy Kyle show. People go on to air their problems in public then get help from councillors, psychologists, doctors etc. to finally deal with those problems." The room went quiet. "Wow I mean I can't believe you would go on something like that. I don't mean anything by it I just meant you were such a private person. But if it helped that's a good thing right?" "It wasn't my idea to go on the show, Penny my girlfriend dragged me on to tell me I either committed to her or slung my hook. She said I had been playing at the relationship, and wasn't being fair to her. I guess she was right." With that joey entwined her hands and put her head down. Silence descended on the room.

Just then the door opened and one of the nurses came in. "What are all of you lot doing in here? Visiting was over ten minutes ago. She needs to rest before the doctor runs more tests." Ruby protested but Charlie said she wanted Ruby to go home and get some rest before she ended up in the bed next to her. "Rubes, I really appreciate you staying with me, and I'm pretty sure you will be there when I get out of here, but from now on I want you sleeping at home in a proper bed, eating properly and taking better care of yourself, do you hear me? And another thing I want you to contact the academy to find out when you can join." "But mum…." Ruby tried to protest but Charlie quickly stopped her "No buts Ruby, I want you to take care of yourself and do what you planned to do no matter what happens to me." "Ok I will go home but I will be back as soon as the next visiting. I will phone the academy in a few days they already said to make sure you were alright first, besides I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I left until I know you will be alright." With that she walked out giving Charlie no chance to reply.

Leah, Bianca and Morag followed Ruby; Joey got up and picked up her bag to follow the others. "Joey, could I have a word?" Charlie asked nervously picking at the bed sheet covering her. She hesitated but slowly agreed. They watched the others leave and shut the door behind them before Joey stepped forward and sat in the chair she had been in for the last six days.

"Joey I just wanted to say thank you for being here. I know it can't have been an easy decision. I errr I hope I haven't caused you any more trouble, you know with your girlfriend." "Charlie did you not hear what I said about the show. Penny is no longer my girlfriend. So being here will not cause any problems between us." She said keeping her eyes from Charlie's. "Well I'm sorry to hear that but I'm glad you're here. Does that mean your going to stick around for a while?" She asked quietly. Joey sighed heavily then looked up at Charlie. "I don't know Charlie; the truth is I didn't really think about what would happen since I got the message from Leah. All I can tell you is, I will stay for a few days and see how things go." Charlie nodded "I know I have no right to ask anything of you but will you come and say goodbye before you leave? I mean I don't want you too go but I don't blame you if you did." "Charlie I'm not sure what I will do but I promise I won't leave without telling you goodbye. But I also don't want you to get your hopes up that anything is going to happen ok. I will come and visit you, and we can talk, that was one thing we were good at, I miss your friendship." Charlie smiled happily. "Thank you Joey, I know I have no right to ask anything of you, and I hope you will give me a chance to tell you, in fact show you how sorry I am about everything." "Let's just get you feeling better and out of here first. Right I better go, I need to find somewhere to sleep. I will come back this evening." With that she stood up and without thinking it through she leant forward and placed a kiss on her lips, quickly pulling back embarrassed at the electrical sensation. "I..I..I better um.. I better go, by Charlie. See you later." With that she quickly left the room.

Charlie watched Joey the love of her life, her soul mate leave. Smiling she thought to herself, I must still mean something to her if she came here to make sure I was alright. Does that mean I stand a chance of getting her back? I will do anything and everything in my power to win her back, even if that's only as a friend. Smiling again she couldn't help but touch her lips where Joey's surprise kiss touched her deep inside. Smiling she began to close her eyes and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of the dark haired brown eyed beauty.

As Joey walked from the room to meet the others, she couldn't help touching her fingers to her lips, why did I do that? She thought, one minute I'm telling myself I maybe able to forget the past enough to be friends then I'm leaning over kissing her after telling her I will stay in the bay for a few days. Why do I let her do this to me?

As she stepped outside into the sunshine she smiled at Bianca, Ruby and Leah who had waited to give her a lift into the bay, Morag had gone ahead as she wanted to speak to Watson about Charlie's case. Leah linked arms with Joey whispering so she was the only one to hear "OK?" Joey smiled and replied "I think so."

As they climbed into the car Leah turned to Joey "Do you have anywhere to stay?" "Err to be honest I haven't thought about it, Do you think you could drop me off at the caravan park?" "I could but I won't, you are coming home with me and Rubes." "Oh hey Leah that's a lovely idea but I think I would be better staying at the caravan park." "Nonsense we won't hear about it, besides I have had to fight VJ not to come to the hospital as he wanted to see his Joey." Knowing her friend would not take no for an answer Joey finally said "ok thanks." Turning to look out of the window, how did this happen, first promising Charlie I would stick around, and now staying in her house, probably in the room we shared?

Charlie screamed and began thrashing around, concerning the medical staff to possibly making her injuries worse. "Charlie, Charlie it's alright, it's just a dream. Come on wake up, it's just a bad dream." The nurse held her until the thrashing stopped using a damp cloth to wipe her hot and sweaty skin speaking soothingly to her as her breathing became regular once again. "What happened?" She asked confused as she opened her eyes and felt she was in a hospital room, not lying in a pool of her own blood in her home. "It felt so real, it felt and smelt so real." "It's alright Charlie your safe. With what you have been through it's no wonder you are having nightmares but, I will speak to the doctor about it. The way you were thrashing around like that it's only a matter of time before you hurt yourself more. Would you like a drink? I can even get you a cup of coffee if you like?" She said smiling reassuringly.

That afternoon and evening visits Charlie received what felt like the whole bay, coming to wish her a speedy recovery, bringing an assortment of gifts and cards, but frustratingly for Charlie it also brought no chance of talking things through with Joey even though she was in the room for both visits. All Charlie could do was hope once things settled down and people had done their dutiful visit, Charlie would get a chance to catch Joey after visiting to speak alone, if not she may have to resort to being rude and asking everyone to leave.

Meanwhile Sid was discussing with the night staff how they could help prevent Charlie's nightmares, as it was now effecting her health, the thrashing around had pulled out some stitches and they were now concerned with internal stitches. They decided to try some medication that would help her sleep deeper, but they were still not satisfied this would work.

**Next time.**

**Charlie's nightmares continue, Joey makes a suggestion to the staff, but wonders if it will cause her more pain.**

**Charlie learns the extent of her injuries.**

**The couple finally get a chance to talk. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Is it possible to move on from love?**

Thanks for the great reviews please keep them coming along with any ideas you might have as it keeps me going when I think about what can happen next.

I am sorry it has been so long for the update, but I hope the longer chapter makes up for it.

**Previously.**

**Charlie is struggling to cope since she was shot.**

**With all the visitors Charlie receives she struggles to talk to Joey.**

**Joey struggles whether to stay in the bay or run as far as possible from the hurt.**

Chapter 7.

As Joey, Ruby and Leah sat in the kitchen eating breakfast before going to visit Charlie; Joey sat quietly at the table feeling guilty. Leah had been nothing but friendly and kind to her but while she struggled to sleep as memories flooded her mind about the last time she had been in that bedroom, she had made an important decision. "Err Leah, Ruby please don't be upset but I have come to a decision. I am going to stay at the caravan park while I'm here, it is very kind of you to let me stay but it just doesn't feel right staying here especially in Charlie's room." Both Leah and Ruby began to protest but Joey stopped them "Please guys I have made up my mind. I will still stay in the bay for a few days but it will be in the caravan park." With there no moving Joey on her decision they continued with their breakfast before clearing up after themselves.

They called at the caravan park to book a van for Joey; they then helped her quickly dump her bags in the van before getting back into Leah's car and the three women went to visit Charlie.

As they entered the hospital Jess the nurse covering the desk called over to them as they began to walk passed towards Charlie's room. "Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you but Doctor Walker asked to have a word before you went to visit Miss Buckton." The three looked between themselves then worriedly to the Nurse. "Has something happened to my mum?" Ruby asked concerned. "Please don't worry; I'm sure if it was anything serious you would have received a telephone call." Just then Sid approached the desk. "Ladies thank you for waiting to see me, I hope you haven't been waiting long? Shall we go somewhere more private to talk?" With that he led them into his office.

They sat opposite Sid in the small office nervously waiting to find out why he had requested the meeting. After what felt like a lifetime Sid began to explain Charlie's situation to the three women. This has happened each time she has taken a nap, which means she is not getting enough sleep, and this is not helping improve her health. We are also concerned with the fact that during these episodes she is making her physical problems worse, she has already torn the stitches, she struggles to get her breath, with the surgery she had close to her spine we are concerned how the thrashing around will effect it. We have tried giving her a strong sedative which we hoped would help but sadly it has made no difference. If this continues we will have no choice but to sedate her until her body heals more. "

Joey suddenly sat up straight. "Obviously this is a completely different situation but when we were together she went through a stage of having nightmares, but because I was with her, I managed to wake her as soon as it began and it didn't get to bad. The odd time I wasn't in the room and I only knew it was happening when she screamed; I ran into the room to find her crying, thrashing around and screaming, it took along time to settle her down." "Why didn't I know she was suffering like that?" Ruby asked feeling terrible her mum was going through hell and yet they kept it from her. "Did you know about this?" She demanded facing Leah. "Ruby please calm down, no one knew, your mum didn't want to worry anyone and because we controlled it before it got out of hand there was no need to tell anyone." Joey replied trying to soothe the annoyed young Buckton.

Sid interrupted the dispute by asking what this had to do with the situation now. "Well if someone could be with her while she sleeps, they would be able to bring her out of the distress before it got too bad." Joey explained. Sid looked at Joey for a few seconds before sighing and rubbing his chin with his right hand. "It's a good idea, but unfortunately we do not have the staff to sit with Charlie through the night." "What if we sat with her? Isn't it worth a try? You have just admitted you don't know what to do to help her and how worried you are that she could do more damage to herself." Joey replied. "Well it may be worth a try but it would be a lot of responsibility …" "Please Sid could we at least try before you turn to sedating her again? We could organise it between us, I could sort out a rota or something, and it would only be for a few days until she's stronger wouldn't it?" Ruby asked not wanting her mum to be sedated again. "Well how would you organise it? For instance I heard your going back to school and you can't stay through the night then go to school." Sid asked worried they were putting too much onto themselves. Leah spoke up "We could all take turns" Leah explained. Ruby could still visit during the day and we could share the nights. I'm sure if we asked Bianca etc. they would help as well." Leah explained. "Actually Leah I could do the night visits you have a business to run and VJ to look after, and Ruby has promised Charlie she would go back to school. If you came to visit during the day I could stay through the night."

"Well it sounds good in theory. Ok I am willing to give it a chance; I will speak to the nursing staff and make them aware of the situation, I will also ask them to bring a bed in for you Joey. We can try it for a couple of days and review the situation."

With that Sid went on to explain Charlie was doing well and she had even managed to eat a little. She had just been giving some more pain killers so she should be in a pleasant mood. I will be along shortly to check on her and we can discuss the situation with Charlie then. They all stood up and shook Sid's hand before making their way out of the office and along to Charlie's hospital room.

As they entered the room Charlie smiled at first Ruby then Leah before searching for Joey, holding her breath until Joey followed them into the room. "So mum how are you feeling now?" "I'm good thanks I think I will be home soon." "Really that's good." Ruby replied before she gave her an 'I don't believe you look.' "So Ruby I thought we talked about you going to the city and starting your training." "Yes we did and I am going call them tomorrow, I spoke to them a few days ago and they were fine. So I thought I would spend today with you, but if you don't want me to stay I can go home." She replied giving her a pout.

They sat talking when Sid entered the room. Charlie I would like to check your wounds, and I would also like to discuss something with you if you're up to it?" "Yes, can you guys wait outside?" She said knowing what Sid wanted to discuss and not wanting them to hear and think she was as pathetic as she felt. "Actually Charlie I need to discuss things with all of you, so if you want privacy while I examine you that's fine but I would like them in for the discussion." Sid explained giving them a reassuring smile. Charlie said they could stay so Sid examined her injuries telling her how pleased he was with how they were. They then helped her get comfortable.

"Ok Charlie I have already had a word with Ruby, Leah and Joey since they are your nearest next of kin. I have explained my concerns with your situation and they have come up with an idea that may work but it is your decision." Charlie lay trying to listen to what she was being told but found it hard to concentrate as she felt ashamed and embarrassed the three women she loved most knew how pathetic she was. She suddenly glanced at Joey who had her head down refusing to look at her. She really does think I'm stupid doesn't she. Charlie thought.

"Mum we understand why you're having the nightmares and we want to help as much as we can. Joey's the one that came up with the idea and we all think it's a good idea; she also volunteered to do it. Joey told us you had nightmares when you were together and she managed to bring you out of it at the start rather than it getting to bad, so while we continue to visit during the day time, Sid has organised for Joey to stay with you through the night so that she can help bring you from the nightmare before you do any harm. What do you think?" Suddenly Charlie was aware four sets of eyes were fixed on her waiting for a response but once Joeys name was brought up Charlie's mind began to wander.

A few seconds went by without any response. "It's ok Charlie I understand you don't want me to help, I will just go now. I hope you get better soon." Joey quickly spoke before standing up ready to leave, misunderstanding Charlie's silence for her not wanting anything to do with Joey's help.

Suddenly realising what was happening Charlie quickly called out "Joey, please don't leave. I'm sorry I didn't say anything I guess I'm embarrassed that I need help for this, and I can't believe after everything I put you though you could possibly want to help me." Joey paused with her hand on the door. "Charlie if it makes you uncomfortable then maybe it would be best I just stayed away." "No Jo, please stay and help me. I know you helped the nightmares go away before so I hope it will work this time, are you really sure you want to do it though?" "I must be mad after everything, but I want to help, if staying in the same room as you during the night helps then I'm happy to do it." "Thank you Jo, it means a lot to me." With that sorted Sid went to organise it to start tonight.

The four women talked about everything and anything, making Charlie laugh at stories from the bay, Charlie was thankful that she was still here and that she still had friends and Ruby even though she had behaved stupidly over the whole Brax situation. Watson had been to visit several times and had even approached the subject of Charlie staying at Yabbi creek police station since Ruby had postponed her entry to the academy. The time flew past and all too soon they were asked to leave, Leah and Ruby kissed Charlie on the cheek before telling her they would be in that afternoon. Joey held back and smiled at her saying she would give the afternoon visit a miss, but she would see her later that evening. Charlie again asked her if she was sure and Joey replied "Of cause I don't mind, it's easier for me to do it as I have no other responsibilities." With that she said goodbye and followed the other two towards the door.

Charlie lay back with a smile on her face, I can't believe Joey is willing to stay through the night to help me; maybe I can talk to her about us. She must still have some feelings for me surely, after all she came back and now she's staying on her own with me. With that she closed her eyes and let memories of Joey flood her mind, until she finally drifted off for a quick nap.

Charlie had a good day she had visits from Leah, Ruby, Bianca, Liam, Roo, Marilyn, and Alf during the afternoon and evening, Watson popped in for a few minutes out of visiting hours, using her police uniform as an excuse to get in. As nice as it was to see everyone Charlie couldn't help watch the time go past slowly. Suddenly it was 8:30pm Joey was due in. Charlie kept her eyes on the door. Ten minutes later and still no Joey, Charlie was beginning to work herself up into a state. She's changed her mind, she can't forgive me. She has thought everything through and changed her mind. I don't blame her, I just wish I could get out of hear and find her, tell her how much I hate myself for what I did back then and show her I will do anything to get her back.

Charlie's heart rate had begun to rise and the more she thought about losing Joey the harder she found it was to breathe. She began clutching her chest as the heart monitor began to sound an alarm. The door opened and Joey walked into the room. "Oh my god! Charlie what's wrong?" She rushed forward shouting for help, just as the door flew open and a doctor and several nurses rushed in. They put on an oxygen mask over Charlie's face and encouraged her to take slow deep breaths, asking her to nod or shake her head as they asked questions, such as if she was in any pain? Had she had another nightmare? Etc. after what felt like an age to both Joey and Charlie she was able to breathe normally, her heart rate had also returned to normal. The doctor explained Charlie had suffered a panic attack, made worse by her gunshot injury to her chest. He asked the nurse to fix Charlie up with regular oxygen through a tube up her nose, which she complained was unnecessary.

Finally the medical staff left the room, with one of the nurses promising to bring the camp bed in for Joey shortly. Meanwhile Joey sat in the seat next to Charlie's bed. "God Charlie you almost gave me a heart attack. Please don't do that to me again." Charlie gave her a sheepish smile "Sorry Jo, but just so you know, I thought I had given myself a heart attack." She replied smiling. "It's just you said you would be here at 8:30 and you hadn't come I thought you had changed your mind, I wouldn't blame you if you did after what I did to you." She stopped as she began crying. "I'm so sorry Joey."

"Charlie I was only ten minutes late because I missed the bus. I promised I would come and stay with you didn't I?" Joey replied assertively. "I know but I just panicked. You said you were only going away for three months but you never came back." Charlie said quietly. "That was a long time ago and I had every intention of coming back after three months. I got of the boat ready to come to you and find out if we could move forward together, only when I went to the station I over heard the cop killer telling another officer how you and him were an item again, he even went as far as to say how good the sex was between you. So I turned and went straight back to the boat and took another three month trip. But anyway that is in the passed, I came back to see you when I heard about the accident and I promised all of you I would help you until you were better. Charlie I thought we could be friends but maybe I should just go." She said looking at Charlie tiredly. "No please Joey don't leave, I really am sorry, I really want you to stay and would love you to be able to forgive me, Joey I need you in my life even if all you can give me is friendship. Please stay and help me." Charlie pleaded desperately, wiping away the tears running down her cheeks. "OK I will stay as I promised until you're out of hospital." Joey said giving her a reassuring smile.

The nurse came into the room bringing the camp bed used by parents of young children when they stay, blankets and pillows, she then brought in Charlie's medication, "OK Ladies we will be around shortly with the drinks and then you need to try and get some rest Charlie." She said before giving her a smile and leaving the room. "Wow it's like being a kid again being sent to bed and lights out at 9pm." Joey giggled making Charlie join in.

Once they were both settled for the night, Charlie was slightly distracted. "Well I guess it's good night then. Don't worry I am a light sleeper so if you start having a nightmare I will hear you and try to bring you out of it before it gets to bad." "Thanks Joey. It means a lot to me, I really do appreciate it you know." She said smiling at her and reaching out to hold her hand for a few seconds. "I told you Charlie, it's not a problem. I admit when I heard about the shooting, I was very confused whether to come or not, I guess self consciously it wasn't even a thought. But now that I am, I want to help." They smiled at each other before Joey said. "Right miss you better get to sleep young lady. Other wise I will be told to leave." With that said she turned onto her side and tucked her arms under the blanket, before shutting her eyes. Charlie was laid on her back; she pulled the blanket up over her arms and closed her eyes.

An hour later Charlie still hadn't managed to get to sleep, sighing heavily before turning her head to face Joey. "Joey, are you asleep?" She whispered. "Yes I'm fast asleep. So should you be." mumbled Joey. "Ok sorry." Charlie said quickly. "Charlie I was joking, of cause I'm, what's up?" She asked turning to look at Charlie. "I can't sleep. All I keep thinking about is what I want and need to say to you." Charlie please if this is what I think it is now's not a good time." Joey pleaded not wanting to discuss the worst time of her life, she had never hurt so much, and not even the rape or attempt to kill her from cruise was as bad as the day she found out Charlie her soul mate had cheated on her.

"Please Jo, you said you want to move on and possibly be friends, but how can we with this hanging over us?" "Charlie please, why can't we just leave it in the past? Why do we have to bring all that up again?" "Please Joey I need to tell you how bad I felt about it. Joey, I treated you abominably not just with the Hugo thing but before that, I messed you around so many times, but you forgave me. I struggled with the whole Gay thing, to be honest I still don't know if that makes me gay or bi sexual, all I know is you are the only woman that I have ever had feelings for. Eventually when you gave me a choice between losing you or admitting how much I love you and we got together."

"I should never have forced you to choose, I guess I fell so deeply in love with you that I believed you felt the same." She replied giving in to Charlie's demand to talk about the past. "I did feel the same, to tell you the truth I still feel like that, Joey you mean everything to me, my every thing. It wasn't about my feelings for you. It was about me being a stupid coward, believing I couldn't love and be with you and still have the senior constable respect in this small town. I thought to much about what others would think and not enough about the most important people in the whole situation, you and me." She stopped talking to wipe the tears that had started to fall.

"Joey it's no excuse but everything happened so fast, one minute we decided to make a go of it and it was about us being in love, then Ruby freaks out before she came around and supported us. We planned to tell Leah next because we were living with her but then we were going to keep it to ourselves for a while to get used to being together, so that when we were ready to tell people we could do it how we wanted, but Brett changed all that." "Charlie I hate Brett for what he did, but I thought we were strong enough to get through anything thrown at us. I even thought everything was good between us when we were cleaning your car. How stupid and foolish was i?" Joey replied slightly louder and angrier than she meant.

"Joey please you did nothing wrong and you are far from stupid or foolish. You were right, when we were cleaning the car I thought, so what not the way I wanted to come out but it's done now. But then I had the worse day of my life. When I went to work everyone was whispering and sniggering, and then I had to go to the school and give a stupid talk. The kids weren't interested and just kept on and on about me being gay. Little did I know the worst was to come, I got back to the station and was told I was being investigated for sexual misconduct. They made what was special between us out to be something wrong and disgusting. They made me feel like I had taken advantage of you at your most vulnerable state, I felt like I was no better than cruise." She pleaded tearfully.

"That's crazy, we loved each other you did nothing wrong, you did what we wanted we were equals." Joey fiercely replied. "I know that now but at the time I hated myself and I honestly believed I had done what I was being accused off. All I wanted was to find you and fall into your arms, because I knew with you by my side I could face anything, even losing my job, but they told me I had to stay away while the investigation was going on. I wasn't even allowed to talk to you on the phone. I have never felt so lonely and hated myself so much, even more than when I was raped had Ruby." "Wait what? You were raped? When? By who?" Joey interrupted. "I was 14 and raped by my boyfriend at the time, I didn't tell anyone until I was suffering from morning sickness and my mum realised I was pregnant, she took me to the doctors but i was to far along to do anything. I broke down and told her the whole story. Can I tell you about this some other time? I want to talk about what happened with us."

Joey lay struggling to take in what Charlie had told her about being raped. "Joey I felt sick, I felt that I was no better than cruise or Grant, I sexually took advantage of you. Anyway I did what I always do, shut myself off from everyone, got drunk and went down to the beach with another bottle. Hugo found me and started laughing and goading me about being gay and how he understood why I wouldn't go out with him. He went on and on calling me gay. I hadn't come to terms with it and felt ashamed. Suddenly I needed to prove everyone wrong about being gay. One thing led to another and before I knew it we had sex. Joey you have to believe I hated it, I felt dirty. I just switched off hoping it would be over. Joey you have to understand, since I lost my virginity to rape, I hated sex; I used it to punish myself. I hated every second of it and until you came into my life I didn't know why people made a big deal about it. But you showed me how to make love; it was never sex between us. I finally knew what an orgasm was. I couldn't get enough of you. For the first time in my life I understood what it was like to be in love and make love, you were perfect, you showed me what it was like to make love selflessly, putting my needs and pleasure before your own. It was out of this world." She said giving Joey a slight grin as the memories came flooding back to both of them.

"Do you think it was easy for me? I lost my brother; I was made to feel like we were doing something terrible. I knew you would be freaking out because I was and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt like we would never be able to be together again. I felt like I wasn't good enough for you. The worst part of all of it was the fact you had no intention of telling me. Charlie if you had come to me and told me what happened maybe we could have worked through it. Yes I would have been hurt but it was extreme circumstances and we could have discussed it." Joey replied sadly.

"I know Joey and you don't know how much I wish I had but I was scared I would lose you. I came back to the house after getting the phone call from work, feeling disgusted with myself but determined to tell you what I had done and beg you to try and forgive me. When I came into the room you were so happy to see me and I tried to tell you but you wanted to forget everything that happened and wanted to start afresh. I stupidly thought if you didn't know I could pretend it never happened and we could go back to being together. We then spent a fantastic day and night together, and I stupidly thought we could move forward and the last few days would stay in the past." "Charlie I have never felt so hurt, I could hardly breathe, I honestly thought I was going to die from a broken heart. I had gone through hell being away from you, and I felt guilty that my own brother was the reason we were both torn apart. I hate you for lying to me." She cried "Tell me something, did you shower or go straight from his bed to mine? Did you still have him on you while you made love to me?" She bit out angrily.

Joey please, I showered of cause I showered, I was disgusted with myself and had to scrub him off me. I scrubbed and scrubbed at myself. Joey you have to believe I have hated myself ever since it happened, you couldn't hate me anymore than I hate myself. I actually ended up in hospital a few days after you left me, I wasn't eating, I worked double shifts everyday, shutting everyone including Ruby out. When I wasn't at work I was in our bed getting pissed. Eventually it took its toll on me and I collapsed. It was the wake up call I needed. I got my act together, determined to be the best person I could be when you got back." "Yeah right. That's why you couldn't wait the three months for me to return; instead you hooked up with the local cop killer. You really missed me." Joey replied bitterly.

"Joey I stupidly hooked up with Angelo a week before you were due back. I was getting pissed in the surf club, trying to drown my sorrows of you hating me and never wanting to come home. I was willing to wait the three months; I was determined to do what ever it took to show you how much you meant to me and how much I loved you. I wanted you to see how much I regretted doing what I had and show you how much I had changed. I was not ashamed of being in love with a woman. I had it all planned I was going to meet you from the boat with a large bouquet and chocolates and wine. Before walking you to the dinner for a romantic meal to show everyone how proud I was to be with you and declare my love in front of everyone." "If all that's true why couldn't you wait that last week? Why did you suddenly decide Angelo was the one you wanted to be with?" She asked struggling with what Charlie was telling her.

"Like I said I was in the surf club drowning my sorrows since your text arrived telling me you were still to hurt and angry to come back and had decided to stay away. Anyway after receiving the message I had nothing to look forward to and hated myself so much. Angelo walked in and bought more drink and asked to join me. He was feeling sorry for himself as everyone hated him and was giving him a hard time. We drank a lot shared our sorrows then he offered to walk me home. I knew I had no chance to be with you and knew it was my fault; I deserved to never be happy again. One thing led to another. I ended up back at his place. Usual story woke up and hated myself for it. went home putting it down to a one night stand, but Angelo begged and begged me for it to be more, saying we were both suffering why not help each other. I thought if I deserved to be miserable for the rest of my life at least I won't be lonely. As time went on I tried to make it work but I knew I could never be happy with anyone else but you and decided to be on my own."

Joey stayed silent as Charlie explained her relationship with Angelo, when suddenly she realised Charlie had mentioned receiving a text from her. "Wait Charlie did you say I sent you a text?" "Yes, the text came the week before you were due home, I figured if after three months you were still hurt and angry at me, it was really over, we would never be together again." "Charlie I never sent you a message. I never took my phone with me because I didn't want to talk to anyone. I left my phone and belongings in my room at home. It was in a box with other things reminding me of you." "Joey if you didn't send me that message who did?" Charlie asked quickly. "My guess would be Brett found the box, he knew when I was due home and I had already said I didn't know if we could work it out and move on." She replied quietly as the realisation of what Brett's little stunt had cost them both. "I hate him, I bloody hate him. If he wasn't working in New Zealand I would kill him. The fucking bastard." Joey ranted.

"Joey don't, it's done. He may have helped keep us a part but at the end of the day the only person truly to blame is me. I ruined everything between us; if I hadn't done what I did you would never have gone away. And if I had chosen not to just accept your message and kept my promise to wait for you and then met you from the boat as planned ready to fight for you, maybe we could have worked everything out. But yet again I took the cowards way out and left it. Joey I am so sorry. All I do is hurt you; I can't believe you came back now." It was suddenly too much and Charlie broke down sobbing hard. Joey quickly moved from her bed to sit on the edge of Charlie's and gave her a hug placing her cheek on the top of Charlie's head. "Don't cry Charlie, please don't cry. I'm so sorry for all of this but you're wrong. If Brett hadn't reported you in the first place none of this would have happened."

They remained holding each other until they eventually both stopped crying. "Joey, you do believe me don't you? I have been 100% honest with you. You do know how much I hate myself for what happened?" "Yes Charlie I believe you, thank you for making me listen and for being totally honest with me." Joey replied pulling back to look in Charlie's eyes. "Errr Joey what does it mean for us? Can you forgive me enough to be my friend?" She asked nervously. "Charlie I had forgiven you a week or so after I left, and now I know you were waiting for me but believed I wasn't coming back I forgive you for hooking up with the cop killer. I had every intention of coming back and starting again with you. So to answer your question I think we can finally put all of it to rest. I would love to be your friend, I have missed being your friend so much, there have been so many times when I have seen something or heard something and thought Charlie would like that. I will stay in the bay as long as you need me and we can be good friends." She replied smiling. They smiled at each other before Charlie let out a yawn. "I think we had better get some sleep now. It's late and we are both tired. We can talk more tomorrow, ok?" Charlie grumbled but she couldn't argue when she began yawning again. "Thank you Joey. I have missed you so much. Goodnight and sweet dreams." Joey got her self back into her own bed before saying. "Thank you for explaining it all to me and I'm glad we can be friends. Good night, sweat dreams and don't worry about the nightmares, I will help you." Thank you." Charlie mumbled already almost asleep.

**Next time.**

**Joey had a broken sleep between Charlie's nightmares and the conversation they shared.**

**Charlie tells Leah she thinks she will get back together with Joey. Leah tries to warn her not to take things for granted.**

**The Jeremy Kyle show gets in touch with Joey.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Is it possible to move on from love?**

Thanks for the great reviews please keep them coming along with any ideas you might have as it keeps me going when I think about what can happen next. I am so happy you are enjoying my ideas.

**Previously.**

**Joey moves into the caravan park.**

**Joey, Leah, Ruby and Sid come up with a plan to stop Charlie's nightmares causing her problems.**

**Charlie and Joey finally talk.**

Chapter 8.

Joey was still dosing when Leah entered the hospital room, she smiled at Charlie who had been lay watching Joey sleep. Leah quietly made her way around the side of Charlie's bed to sit in the chair after giving her a quick hug and passing her one of the diners take away coffee cups. "Mmm Leah I could kiss you right now." Charlie said after taking a sip of the coffee. "You quickly change your object of affection, last night it was me you said you wanted." Joey mumbled before sitting up and smiling at a blushing Charlie and an amused Leah. "Please say that I have one of those other wise patient or not I will take that one of you Charlie." Joey said giving them her best puppy dog pleading face. Laughing Leah passed her the other cup. "Mmm Leah, Charlie was right I could kiss you." She said laughing.

After filling Leah in on how much sleep she didn't have with Charlie's three nightmares and the nursing staff coming to check on her several times, but she did say she was pleased Charlie's nightmares had been stopped before getting to bad, Charlie apologised for disturbing her sleep and said she didn't have to stay any more, in which Joey quickly replied, she would get some sleep when she left the hospital, and that she didn't mind Charlie waking her since that was the reason she was staying through the night in the first place, the nurses disturbing her she could do without. She finished her coffee and put all three cups in the bin before giving Charlie a quick kiss on her cheek and saying she would be in at the same time tonight. "Oh Charlie, I will definitely be here so please don't have a repeat of last night." Smiling she said goodbye to the two women and left the room.

"OK spill." Leah said looking at her friends face staring at the door Joey had disappeared through. "Oh that, Joey was a bit late last night and I got my self into a bit of a state, the medical staff came running in, I needed oxygen and I felt stupid." Charlie replied going bright red. "OK I wasn't actually talking about that. I was talking about why Joey although very tired, was a lot chirpier than she has been. And why you can't stop grinning like the proverbial cat that got the cream." She said giving her friend a questioning look.

Charlie grinned widely at Leah, "Well that's because we managed to talk about the past, I was honest with her about everything, and although it was hard, it was the best feeling. I swear I will never keep anything from her ever again." "Did she say why she never came back when she said she would?" Leah asked hoping the answer wouldn't upset her. "Leah she did come back, she went to the station to find me, but she over heard Angelo crudely boasting about being with me, and so she left again, hurt and believing she was just a stupid phase. It also turns out Joey didn't send me that text message telling me she hated me and never wanted to see me again. She left her phone and other items at her and Brett's house, so that she didn't have anyway of me contacting her until she had time to think things through. Leah If Brett hadn't sent that message I would have waited the extra week for her, I slept with Angelo because I felt lost and didn't want to be lonely." Leah listened to what she had been told and she too felt angry that Brett had interfered and ruined their relationship.

She began saying exactly what she thought about Brett's interference when she suddenly stopped her rant when Charlie started laughing, then grabbing her chest saying it hurts when she laughs. "What are you laughing about? I thought you would want to kill him." Leah asked confused. "Oh believe me Leah I do, and if I ever see him he will receive a peace of my mind, but I was laughing because you sounded just like Joey, she was ranting and raving about Brett." Charlie replied smirking.

Charlie went on to tell Leah she had told Joey she would do anything to have her back in her life, even if that was only as a friend it was better than the last two years. Leah asked if she would be satisfied with only being friends and Charlie sighed. "I admit I hope given time Joey learns to trust me, and if she still has feelings for me then I would love to be with her, but after everything I put her through I will take anything she offers." Charlie smiled sadly. "I can also promise you Leah if I am lucky enough to have her back in my life, I will not make the same mistakes, I will be proud to call her my girlfriend without being embarrassed being seen together, I will spend the rest of my life showing her how special she is."

Just then Sid interrupted to Check on his patient, and discussing Charlie's nightmares, pleased Joey had helped stop them being to distressing. "Well we will carry on with this course of action and review it in a couple more days. There is one thing I'm not happy with though and that was the panic attack you had, I'm slightly concerned with the severity of it, I understand you needed oxygen and it took quite a while to calm you down." He said. Charlie began blushing again before telling Sid it had been a stupid miss understanding which won't happen again. Sid acknowledged what Charlie had said but still remained concerned. "I also wanted to talk to you about the possibility of counselling. Charlie you have been through a lot and I think you need to talk about it with people who are trained to help." "Sid can I leave it for now, I will think about it I promise but at the moment I just want to concentrate on my physical health." Sid said he would let it lie for now but he would discuss it with her later. He then left the room.

Mean while Joey had walked from the hospital to the caravan park thinking the fresh air might clear her head. She had just got into her pj's and into the not so comfortable bed, to get some much needed sleep when her phone rang. Thinking it could be important she answered the phone.

It was Graham from the Jeremy Kyle show. He asked if Joey was back on dry land now which she replied that yes she was off the boat. He then asked if she would like to organise a counselling session. "Actually I am busy at the moment, the ex that I was accused of still being in love with, nearly died. Friends of ours contacted me to let me know, and I some how ended up coming back to summer bay to visit her. I have now promised to stick around until she gets out of hospital, maybe I could organise some counselling when things settle down here. I know that you won't be able to help by then." She replied sighing she felt torn between taking the offered help to sort her issues out and putting Charlie's needs first. "How do you feel about putting your life on hold to help your ex?" He asked "Well obviously I need to sort through my problems but if I can help my ex before hand surely that's the right thing to do?" "Joey how would you feel if we came to the bay to speak to you, I really think being near your ex and in these circumstances is very stressful. I can talk to the crew and contact you with the date and time." Joey thought this idea through and thanked Graham for the offer, she had a feeling spending more time alone with Charlie would result in some hard decisions needing to be made. "That would be fantastic thank you." She replied before they both said goodbye.

Joey managed to get three full hours sleep and was shocked when she turned to check the time and found it was now 2:30pm. She decided to go and have a shower then get dressed and head down to the diner for something to eat, see if she could catch Leah to ask how Charlie was when she left that morning. Joey quickly grabbed her shower bag and clean clothes and made her way to the public showers.

She chose to walk along the beach to the diner, smiling as she watched the waves crash onto the sand, there was a small group of people surfing so Joey sat down to watch, taking in the sights, sounds and smells of the beach. It really felt like home, I never realised how much I missed this place she thought. After a while she decided to make her way into the diner and was immediately greeted by Irene, Leah Roo and Alf. "So good to see you gal, I heard you were back. How are you doing love?" Alf said giving her a warm hug. "I'm good thanks Alf, how are you? I understand you went on a round the world fishing trip, it sounds amazing you will have to tell me all about it sometime." Alf agreed it would be his pleasure. He asked how long she planned to stay around, and she smiled replying how long is a piece of string? They laughed and he then said he would speak to her soon.

She ordered her food and a chocolate milkshake then found a seat by the window so she could take advantage of the view. "Leah I love the new look, it's fantastic." She said as her friend brought over her order. "Thank you, I had forgotten you hadn't seen the new look diner, but sadly it wasn't through choice that it got a make over." She said smiling thoughtfully. "Did you manage to catch up on some sleep? Charlie was concerned about being the reason for Joey's lack of sleep. Joey protested but Leah said she had explained it too Charlie and she seemed happy Joey didn't blame her. Leah smiled saying how happy she was Joey was there to help Charlie return to good health.

Just as Leah was about to go back to work Joey asked if she had a minute, Leah looked towards the counter before replying "I think they can manage without me for a few minutes." Smiling she sat down next To her friend. "I have had VJ going on at me about seeing you so I was wondering if you fancied coming for a meal tomorrow evening before going to the hospital." She asked. Joey smiled thinking of the time she lived with the Patterson's and Buckton's, she loved spending time with Leah's son and loved the games they used to share. "That would be lovely thank you for the invitation." "Great that will put a smile on my moody sons face." She replied.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Leah prompted as Joey pushed her food around her plate silently. "How was Charlie when I left?" "She was good; she told me what happened about her panic attack." Leah said looking at Joey. "Leah it was awful, she was gasping for breath clutching her chest, the alarms were going off. I thought I was going to lose her." She replied emotionally. Leah noticed the use of the 'I was going to lose her' but thought better of bringing it up as she knew Joey needed to say more. "Did she also tell you we had a chat about the past?" She asked nervously looking at her plate. "Yes, she said she talked about everything, and how good it felt to be honest with you, about it and how much she hated not being honest at the time." "Yes she was really hard on herself, I guess I finally understood from her perspective, I'm not saying I don't feel hurt and annoyed still but I can understand why it happened. She also told me about being raped although not in great detail. It all kind of made sense, the way she uses sex the way she does." Joey replied looking at Leah.

"Leah did Charlie talk to you about Brett?" Joey asked. "Yes she was upset he kept you apart but pleased to know you did come back. She deeply regrets the whole Angelo bit. Joey, I watched her fall apart from losing you, to building herself up determined to show you how much she loved you and wanted you back, then break down again when she thought you text her you would never forgive her. The truth is she will keep making mistakes unless she finds a way to be happy knowing she lost you and can never be with her soul mate, and believe me Jo you are her soul mate." Joey listened intently before replying "And she's mine. Leah I wanted to hate her so much but even at my most hurt I couldn't hate her. I could never hate her. Then when I received your message saying she was fighting for her life I felt torn, and scared. If I came back and didn't feel the same, it would mean I had built my feelings up into more than they were, and had spent two years unable to move on, but on the other hand if I came back and still had the same feelings but She was happy and had moved on I would be opening myself up to more hurt." She said stabbing at a fry on her plate.

Leah watched the mix of emotions on her friends face, not knowing what to say to her. "When I found out about Angelo and Brax, I was angry, it was alright to be seen in a relationship with a cop killer and the leader of a gang but not with me, I had never been in trouble, never hurt anyone but still, I was treated like her dirty little secret something shameful. But then she explained why she was with them and confused things all over again. Leah before I met Charlie my life was simple, I had lived in the bay all my life and most of the people here didn't know me. I had the odd relationship out of town so Brett didn't find out, but they were just flings. I am never going to move on am I?" she said sighing heavily.

"You know there is one way for you both to be happy." Leah said testing the water. Joey quickly looked up at her. "You are not suggesting….." "Well would it be that bad to think about it, seems to me you both hurt and are miserable without each other, even after two years. Maybe you should think about what it is that has made it hard to forget and move on. Come on Jo you obviously still love each other, all you need to think about is can you put the past in the past and move on together." Leah said watching for signs her friend was upset with what she had said. Joey looked at her before saying she had to go, she quickly said goodbye before rushing from the diner.

Joey spent time wandering around thinking about what Leah had said to her, getting back with Charlie, it was ridiculous, it would never work would it? What if she did open herself up and got hurt again? Would I survive getting my heart ripped out and stamped on again? But what if I didn't take a leap of faith and spent the rest of my life miserable? Oh god how will I be able to go and spend the night in the same room with all these thoughts running around inside my head? She thought.

Leah slowly stomped into the kitchen where she was immediately asked what was wrong by Roo and Irene. "I think I have just put my size eight in it, and may have caused two stubborn friends a lot more distress." She said shaking her head sadly. "Why what on earths happened?" Irene asked worried "Joey wanted to talk to me about Charlie, it turns out they talked a lot about their past problems and began to put the past where it belongs. They are both struggling with the past hurt and their feelings for each other now. Joey told me how confused and scared she has been feeling, I told her the way they could both forget the past and move on was together because it was obvious they still love each other. She couldn't get out of here quick enough, and I'm scared she will stay away from Charlie. Charlie really needs her right now and I think I just scared her away. Shit me and my big mouth." She lent heavily against the bench. "Charlie will never forgive me for this." She cried. "Hey darl, I'm sure it's not as bad as that, so you told Joey the truth earlier than she was ready to hear it, I'm sure when she's had time to think about it, she will realise you were only trying to help." Irene said rubbing her hand comfortingly on Leah's back.

Leah decided to go and find Joey and apologise, after all if she chose to renew her relationship with Charlie or not, it was something she should think carefully about, not feel like it was the only way she would truly be happy. She went to the caravan park but there was no sign of her, she then went to the docks but there was still no sign, wondering where on earth she could find her she decided to head down to the beach, after ten minutes she remembered Charlie mentioning when she wanted to think she went to Joey's thinking place. Smiling she walked further along the beach where it was more secluded. She sighed with relief when she noticed the figure sat further along.

Joey was sat with her knees to her chest and her arms resting on top. She stared out to sea lost in her thoughts. She jumped slightly as someone sat down next to her, "You are a hard one to find." Leah replied sitting next to her but not touching. "I needed to think." Joey replied, never taking her eyes from the sea. "Joey the reason I wanted to find you was, I wanted to say I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I did to you, it is nobody's business but yours and Charlie's and it is complicated." "Leah please its fine, your right, I am still in love with her, I wouldn't be here otherwise would I? But I am so scared of getting hurt again; I don't know what to do." She replied lifting her head and facing Leah with tears streaking her face. "Hey don't cry, I wish I had kept my bloody big mouth shut now, but I love the pair of you and want you to be happy." She pulled Joey into her arms and let her cry.

After a while Joey suddenly jumped up, "What time is it?" She said panicking. Leah also stood and said it was just after seven. "Shit, I am going to be late for her again. I have to get back to the caravan get changed, pick up a couple of things from the diner I promised her, then get a taxi or bus to the hospital. Thanks for everything Leah and for the invite for dinner tomorrow." She said as she began walking away. "Joey stop. I will give you a lift." Leah shouted. Joey stopped and turned to face her, thank you Leah, I can't be late again." They made their way to the diner where Joey quickly popped in to buy Charlie a treat. Leah then drove them to the caravan park where she waited in the car for Joey to get changed and pick up a few things she would need for the night. She then drove to the hospital.

Joey thanked her for the lift and said she would see her in the morning. Just as her hand reached for the handle Leah stopped her with her hand on her arm. "Joey are you going to be alright? Are you going to say anything to her? If your not ready to face her I can do tonight, VJ is staying at his friend's" "Leah I really appreciate the offer, but I want to do this, I don't know what will happen if anything but I know I am not running away this time. I am here to stay, well until I know once and for all how Charlie feels and if she can be happy to be with me, but I am not going to push her into anything, so please don't say anything to her. I pushed my feelings onto her the last time I won't do it this time, until she tells me how she feels I will be her friend." With that she climbed from the car and made her way into the hospital.

Joey greeted the hospital staff working at the nurse's station asking if there was any change with Charlie's condition. They happily said she had been in a good mood, and had not been complaining of being in much pain. She had some tests done to try and find out the extent of her injury's so that when her wounds healed a bit more they could begin her rehabilitation treatment. Joey thanked them then walked along the corridor to her room. Standing outside the door she stopped to take a deep breath.

As she opened the door she put on a big smile, "What is all this noise? Don't you know this is a hospital?" She asked the two Bucktons as they suddenly stopped their discussion and both turned to smile at her. "Joey maybe you could settle this once and for all. Which is the all time greatest romantic movie ever, mum says its dirty dancing, but I say it has got to be an officer and a gentleman." They both looked at her waiting for her to side with one of them. "Actually the all time greatest has got to be titanic. What? It has so much more than just the most fantastic love story; it remains the most iconic ship of the time." Both Charlie and Ruby looked at her then each other before laughing. How many times had they discussed this topic when they wanted to watch a film?

Ruby stayed a few more minutes until the nurse came to tell her visiting time was over and it was time for supper and medication then Charlie needed to rest. Ruby hugged her mother saying she would see her tomorrow afternoon. She then walked over to Joey and hugged her whispering in her ear "I don't know how to thank you enough for being here and taking care of her, I love you Jo." As she stepped back she smiled at them both before saying cheekily "Right kiddies behave, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Before she winked and left the room. Charlie stared after her then turned to face and embarrassed Joey. "I'm so sorry about my daughter, but please feel to give her a slap if you feel the need." Laughing, Joey looked at her and despite the embarrassment she too began to laugh.

"So have you had a good day?" Charlie asked nervously. "Yes thank you, I caught up with my sleep then I went to the diner and met Alf, Roo, Irene and Leah, then went for around the bay taking in the sights and sounds." She replied but then looked at Charlie she decided to say something to her. "I also did a lot of thinking." "Oh, have you made any decisions?" she asked worried about the answer. "I have decided I really miss the bay and think I will stick around for a while, see how things go. I also thought about what you told me last night and I am going to contact Brett, I want to sell my half of the house and use the money as well as my savings to set up a business. I also want to ask him what the hell he thought he was playing at, and tell him once and for all if he can't accept me for what I am then I want nothing to do with him ever again." She smiled at Charlie but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Charlie could tell how worried Joey was about what she needed to do. "Joey you know that you're not on your own. Even if you can never love me as much as I love you, I will be here to help you with what ever you need, you also have Ruby, Leah, VJ in fact half the bay have missed you and would do anything for you." She said smiling. She felt happy Joey would be staying in the bay for a while. Meanwhile Joey was struggling to get her head around the idea that Charlie had said she loved her.

Suddenly everything cleared, all the past hurt and disappointment, the whole confusion about her future. She stood up and moved over to Charlie's bed perching on the side. She took Charlie's hand in her own "Charlie, what did you just say?" "Your not on your own, there is loads of people here that would do anything for you if you gave them a chance." Joey squeezed Charlie's hand. "Not that bit, what did you say about yourself?" Looking pleadingly at Charlie, she thought please say it; please tell me how you feel. "I said that even though I know I blew any chance of being with you, and that you will never be able to love me the way I still love you, I want to be there for you." Charlie said nervously, no matter what happened now at least she had the guts to tell Joey she loved her.

Joey suddenly had a huge grin on her face before leaning forward to place a tender kiss on a startled Charlie's soft lips. She pulled back and her eyes were glistening with happiness and tears. "Charlie I love you too." She said before leaning forward to kiss her again. They kissed for several minutes before pulling apart and smiling at each other. "Joey sweetheart what does this mean?" Charlie asked, hoping it meant what she prayed it meant. "It means that after two long years and other relationships I am not over you, so if you love me like I love you we should give it another go, unless you don't want to of cause." "I want to god how I want to." Charlie replied grinning and pulling Joey in for another kiss.

"Joey I can't believe it, I love you so much and I promise you will not regret giving me another chance." "Charlie honey, we have a lot to talk about and we need to take things slowly. Last time I forced my feelings onto you when you weren't ready, Brett outed you when you were no where near ready. We were living together instead of dating and getting to know each other by going on dates and having fun. This time it needs to be totally different. We will take it slow, get to know each other, go on dates without any pressure, I won't mind keeping it to ourselves until your ready for people to know, and I understand that it wasn't because you were ashamed of being with me."

"Joey sweetheart that all sounds great but I don't need time, if I could get out of this bed I would shout out from the roof tops that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise you I will not shy away from you in public, I will be proud to hold your hand, share a hug or a kiss. I have been stupidly naïve to think what people thought mattered. I even thought it would affect my job, but since I lost you I have had several people telling me how stupid I have been and love is love, it makes no difference to the way I do my job or promotion prospects. Watson even told me she was gay, can you believe?" Charlie stopped talking when she found Joey laughing "What's so funny?" She asked. "Babe are you really saying until Watson told you, you thought she was straight?" "Yes, well I mean she never mentioned a boyfriend or girlfriend and it wasn't like we sit discussing how hot people are." "Charlie, Watson is so gay, I knew from the first moment I met her. I thought she's lovely but nothing compared to you." Charlie stared at Joey "Really? You knew she was gay from the first time you met her? Wow, I had no idea." They smile at each other again before they were interrupted by the nurse bringing Charlie her medication and explaining it was time to get some rest.

They lay in their separate beds talking happily about the past and future, before finally deciding they had better get some sleep before they got told off, they both lay silent smiling as they both took in everything that had happened, neither quite believing it was real. "Joey, are you awake?" Charlie asked. "Yes what's wrong?" Joey asked sitting up so that she could look at Charlie. Charlie bit her bottom lip nervously "Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend?" She asked nervously. Joey hesitated before smiling "Yes Charlie this means I am your girlfriend, but more importantly you are my girlfriend." She then got out of bed to give her a quick kiss, "Now get some sleep." "Yes babe. Are you always going to be this bossy?" Joey laughed giving her one last kiss before getting into bed and drifting off into the best sleep she had, had in a long time.

**Next time.**

**Charlie discovers how serious her injuries are.**

**The couple begin telling friends and family.**

**Joey meets people from the Jeremy Kyle show for counselling.**

**Joey tries to contact her brother.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Is it possible to move on from love?**

Sorry it has been so long since I posted the next chapter but I have been away.

Thanks for the great reviews please keep them coming along with any ideas you might have as it keeps me going when I think about what can happen next. I am so happy you are enjoying my ideas.

**Previously.**

**Joey stays with Charlie through the nights, preventing her nightmares causing further trauma.**

**Finally the couple have a deep and meaningful conversation, and decide to give things another go.**

Chapter 9.

As joey slowly woke she turned onto her back to look around at her surroundings, taking a few seconds to realise where she was. She then came face to face with her the love of her life, smiling nervously "Morning." She spoke before biting her lip, waiting to see how Charlie would react. "Morning Hun, did you sleep well?" Charlie asked giving Joey the most dazzling smile joey had seen in a long time. "Yes thanks; I'm guessing you did too, since you only had one nightmare. How long have you been awake?" She said feeling more relaxed. "Yes I did, it's amazing how much better I feel since you agreed to give me another chance to show you how I feel about you. I have been awake for about an hour." She replied happily. "What an hour? You should have woken me." Joey replied sitting up. "I didn't want to disturb you, besides you looked so beautiful sleeping." Charlie replied smiling bashfully.

They sat talking for a few more minutes before Charlie began to wring her hands together nervously. "ummm Jo, you haven't changed your mind about us starting again have you?" Joey looked at her noticing the way she had become distracted. "No I haven't, why? Have you? If you don't want to be in a relationship with me I would rather you told me now…" "I haven't, being with you is the only good thing to come out of my near death experience, joey I love you and will spend the rest of my life proving I am worthy of your trust and love." Joey let out a long relieved breath. "So we're good then?" Charlie smiled and gave her a nod. "I thought when you brought it up that you had decided you had changed your mind. So if we haven't changed our minds, why did you bring it up?" Again Charlie blushed whilst looking at her girlfriend before picking at an imaginary thread on her blanket. "I just thought as we are now a couple you could come over here and give me a good morning kiss."

The couple shared several kisses which were turning more passionate when there was a knock on the door, Sid entered and apologised for interrupting "Charlie I have all your results and I would like to discuss the results with you. Joey maybe you could give us a moment?" "Joey can stay, I want her to stay. Please Sid whatever you have to say you can say in front of my girlfriend." She rushed nervously grabbing hold of Joey's hand tightly.

"Ok, well firstly the gun shot to your chest punctured your lung and we repaired it as best we could, as you know but after running the tests and finding times when you struggle to breathe, I am afraid your lung capacity is not as good as it was, we had hoped you would have had more by now and I have to prepare you for the worst situation which is you may never get full functioning lungs. There are exercises you can do which may help improve this." He smiled at the two worried faces. "But if I get out of breath I won't be able to do my job, Sid please I will do anything you say but I have to get my lungs fully functioning again. Please." Joey quickly moved her hand to brush away the tears sliding down Charlie's cheeks, before comforting her in her arms. "Babe we will get through it, I promise things will be alright." Charlie looked at Joey "You heard what he said I may never get fully functioning lungs, if I get out of breath easily I can't chase cons. Being in the force is the only thing I ever wanted to do, what will I do now?" "Babe you don't have to think about that now, and Sid actually said there was a chance you may not get full function back, he also said there may be things you can do to improve it." She said comfortingly.

A couple of minutes later Charlie raised her head to look at Sid "What about my leg?" gripping Joeys hand even tighter "Well as you know the second bullet came to rest against your spine and we were worried it had damaged some of the nerves. You have noticed yourself a slight numbness to your right leg, the test results show you have indeed suffered some nerve damage. It does how ever appear slight, and we are hoping an operation may not be needed once you have physiotherapy, since there op is quite a big operation and it only has a 40% chance of actually working. We want to start physiotherapy as soon as possible so I am going to organise a referral if you agree." Charlie stared at Sid trying to take in everything she had been told. "So it is not just my lungs that could keep me out of my job?" "

What chance of an improvement to both injuries do you expect by having physiotherapy?" She asked drained of all emotion. "Charlie I have to prepare you for the worst and say it might not improve at all, but I am extremely hopeful that it will, you are fit and healthy and have no other medical problems and have come a long way since it happened, In all fairness the amount of blood you lost and the fact your brain was starved of oxygen, you have fought the odds, by rights you should have died or suffered some kind of brain damage. You have to stay strong and determined. Do you consent to the physiotherapy referral?" He asked smiling at his patient; he was very impressed with sergeant Buckton, she was very good and fair at her job and out of work she was a really nice person. "Babe you need to answer Sid." Joey said as she put her arm comfortingly around her shoulders. "Yes Sid, I want you to organise the treatment." She replied giving him a weak smile still struggling to take it all in.

With that Sid asked if they had any questions to which they both replied they had none so he said he would get straight on with it, "The sooner you start the treatment the better. Charlie please try not to worry, I had to give you the worst case scenario, I'm sure it won't be as bad as it seems." With that he smiled once more before leaving the room, thinking to himself how pleased he was Joey had come back into Charlie's life at the right time to support her.

"Right Joey we need to decide what we are going to tell people." She said looking her girlfriend in her eyes. "Well that's up to you babe, I suppose you are probably best telling Ruby and Leah since they live with you and will notice if you get out of breath or have a fall etc." Charlie gave a false laugh before interrupting Joey "Babe I was talking about us. What do you want to do about us? Do you want to start telling people we are back together, or would you prefer to keep it between ourselves for a while."

Joey looked at her girlfriend realising Charlie had put her diagnosis to one side and would not discuss it any further, she worried that if she ignored it she would make herself ill but was prepared to leave it for now. "Well I guess that depends how you feel, it's early days and I don't expect anything to happen to soon, I know how hard it was for you to come out last time and I guess if I had been more understanding instead of pushing you things may not have ended the way it did." She said nervously biting her lip.

"Joey babe, I know what I want; when I lost you I realised how important you were and are to me. Yes it was hard but I don't regret it, being with you was the best thing to happen to me, and I made myself a promise. If you ever forgave me enough to give me a second chance everything would be different, starting with being open and honest about how I feel and showing people how lucky I am to have you as my girlfriend at home or in public instead of stupidly being embarrassed. Joey you deserve to be treated like a princess and I promise you that's exactly what I plan to do. So as far as I'm concerned I want to shout it from the roof tops, I love you and I want to tell everyone." She replied scared in case she had said too much too soon.

Joey smiled before replying happily "well I guess that means we tell everyone as soon as we see them. I guess we should speak to Ruby and Leah first though." She said happily "Yes I want to tell them first but after that please feel free to tell anyone you like." She smiled and gave Joey a quick kiss. She suddenly pulled away "There is one condition though babe." She quickly spoke "Oh what condition is that?" She asked noting the cheeky grin appears on her girlfriends face. "That you save telling Colleen until I'm with you; I want to see the look on her face." She replied smiling making Joey laugh. "I love you Jo and I really do appreciate you giving me a second chance." "I love you too Hun, and I think we were both guilty of making mistakes last time so how about we agree to put the past firmly in the past and move on from it. We both need to discuss how we feel more and work on things together; otherwise I don't think it will work." With that they kissed passionately to seal the deal.

The couple were still locked in a passionate embrace and never heard the knock on the door, or even the door open. In fact it wasn't until they heard a loud gasp followed by "Oh my god, you guys this is brilliant. I'm so pleased you are back together." They jumped apart and glanced and a very excited Ruby followed by a much quieter Leah entered the room walking towards the couple.

"Well I guess that's one way to tell the two most important people." Joey replied winking at Charlie hoping with all her heart Charlie indeed meant what she had said earlier about wanting people to know they were together again. Charlie gave joey's hand a reassuring squeeze before turning to her daughter and friend. "Well that wasn't the way we wanted you to find out, but yes Rubes your right. Joey has made me the happiest woman in the world by agreeing to become my girlfriend again. And this time I will not be making the same mistakes. I love Joey and want everyone to know what she means to me. This time it's for keeps." She said grinning widely before kissing joey's lips tenderly.

They were congratulated by both Ruby and Leah who both said how pleased they were for the couple. "Joey does this mean you will be moving back in with us?" Ruby asked Charlie hadn't been the only one to miss her when she left, Ruby felt like she had lost a sister the day Joey sailed out of their lives and although she supported Charlie she also felt anger towards her that they had all lost a friend because of her, although she had never told Charlie how she felt not wanting her to become more upset and self loathing.

Joey almost choked on her coffee Leah had brought them. "Give us a chance Ruby; we have only just got back together. To be honest I don't think it would be a good idea for us to rush things by living together straight away again; we rushed into things instead of taking the time to get to know each other and enjoying spending time together. We both made mistakes last time which we will not be repeating." She replied looking at her girlfriend for confirmation.

Ruby pouted stating she wanted her to move in and do things with all of them like last time, causing everyone to laugh. "Ruby just because I won't be living there doesn't mean we can't hang out or do fun things, I will be around your place a lot hopefully and you would be welcome at my van anytime you want." She replied, slightly embarrassed.

The group talked for a while longer and Charlie told them she would be starting physiotherapy soon, although Joey noted she left out what her physical problems actually were, instead telling them things were going really well so she was hoping a few treatment sessions and she could be home. Joey made a mental note to talk to her girlfriend when they were alone next. Joey decided she would leave them too it and go back to the caravan for a nap and then a shower and change of clothes before having something to eat and spending some time on the beach.

She kissed Charlie who pouted when she said she had things to do and would see her later, before heading away from the hospital towards the caravan park. She had mixed emotions, everything was happening so fast, part of her was petrified Charlie would break her heart again but then the other part told her she had changed and she would not hurt her again as they both lost their soul mate.

Still confused she let herself into her van and got herself undressed ready to have a nap. Just as she settled down her phone rang, it was the Jeremy Kyle show's psychologist Graham arranging a time for them to meet up for her session, and she had completely forgotten but arranged to meet him that afternoon. He gave her the details of the place they were staying in Yabbi creak. Joey checked the time and decided she could still have a nap then go for something to eat as she planned, but relaxing on the beach would have to wait.

She entered the diner and couldn't help but over hear a young couple discussing surfing lessons and how hurt they were that Harvey ruined a good business opportunity he had with Alf. She knew it was wrong but decided to interrupt the couple anyway, she moved over to their table and coughed "Excuse me, I couldn't help but over hear you mentioned surfing lessons?" "Yes, I teach surfing, do you want lessons?" The young man replied. "Actually know I already surf, do you have many customers? Because I could help you teach them if you wanted? I was also thinking of buying a boat to teach people how to water ski etc. Would you be interested in going into business? I also couldn't help but hear you mentioned a business opportunity with Alf, could I ask what that was? Maybe we could introduce that into the business some how?" She said smiling at the young couple. "Oh sorry how rude of me." She said holding her hand out to them. "My name is Joey Collins, I used to live in the bay, I used to work for Alf in the surf club, but my passion is the sea. I have my boat licence, I can surf, water ski, and I also have knowledge of fishing around the area."

The young man was first to shake her hand "Hi Joey I'm Romeo and this is my wife Indi, it sounds like you have a lot of experience but I don't think my surf lessons are worth your time, they don't make much money, and it's hit and miss how many clients I actually have each day, not very professional. I'm just trying to make a living out of it but sadly I think I may have to give it up." He replied. "Hmm the thing is I know I don't really know you but I sense the love you have for being out on the ocean, if you don't mind me saying I don't think you could settle for a nine to five office type job. Look Romeo, I have money saved up to start my own business, I don't want to make things worse for you buy being in direct completion with you, but I also think if I manage to get it up and running I will need help to run it all, so how about it? Look I know it has come out of the blue so I will leave you to discuss it with your wife, I'm staying at the caravan park so let me know what you decide."

With that she said it was nice meeting them and got up to leave when Indi stopped her asking "Joey Collins, where have I heard that name before, wait are you the Joey Collins, as in Charlie Buckton's ex girlfriend?" She asked, Joey smiled before replying "That's me. I came back to visit Charlie in hospital and decided to move back to the bay." "Wow, I know Ruby said you were beautiful and friendly but she wasn't kidding, would you like to join us we are just about to order lunch?" She asked smiling at Joey. "That's a really kind offer but I don't want to disturb you any more than I have already." She replied. "It would be our pleasure if you joined us." Romeo replied.

They shared a lovely lunch while chatting about the bay and people they all knew. Once they had all finished Joey checked the time before saying "Well it has been lovely to meet you, thank you for the invitation to lunch. I would be honoured if you let me pay, since I kind of forced myself on you. Romeo think about my offer and let me know. Thanks again. Bye." With that she stood and walked towards the counter to pay, waving her hand as the couple protested about Joey buying lunch. Once they gave in they thanked her profusely and waved as she left the building.

Checking the time again she sighed heavily before walking towards the bus stop ready to head in to Yabbi Creak to her meeting with Graham. As she sat on the bus she wondered if she was doing the right thing by seeing Graham about her problems, after all she was back together with Charlie so should she bring up anything that could harm her relationship? Still unsure what to do she got off the bus and made her way to the office.

"Joey hello again, please come in. I'm so happy to see you how have you been?" Graham greeted her and showed her into the office and invited her to sit down. "Actually I was wondering whether I needed help after all. I mean the issues I had regarding Charlie my ex well they're not issues any more, you see I came back here because she was in a critical condition, she's a police officer and she was shot. Anyway I came to see her and we talked etc… anyway we are back together." Joey said nervously wringing her hands together. "Well I'm pleased for you obviously but you know we talked about more things than just Charlie, I thought we could talk about your family, up bringing etc., because most times the way we were brought up effects the way we relate to other people. What do you say? You're here now; it would be a shame not to use the time." He said sitting back in his chair resting a finger on his chin as he studied Joey.

An hour later and Joey felt drained; she had found herself opening up to Graham about her mum walking out when she was 6 years old, and how her life changed from then on, her dad used to drink a lot and then use her as a punch bag, how her brother Brett used to stick up for her until her Dad got in his head about beating women was the only way to teach them respect and keep them safe from outside harm, in which he also began beating her and ordering her to cook, clean and fetch for them. How her dads death when she was seventeen affected her. After that, the session was over and they agreed to meet in a couple of days for the next session, as Graham was busy with other people, before he had to go back to England with the rest of the show.

Joey checked the time and smiled, it was hospital visiting time and Ruby would be there with Charlie, maybe they could have dinner together after the visit. Then she could spend some time catching up with her own things before heading back to the hospital again.

As she knocked on the door and opened it she smiled as she heard mother and daughter laughing. "Hey Jo, I didn't know you were coming this afternoon." Charlie replied giving her a wide grin. "Neither did I, but I was in Yabbi Creek anyway so I thought why not spend some time with you before I finish my jobs and come back for the night." She smiled showing the little dimples Charlie loved so much. "But if you want me to go I can…." Charlie quickly interrupted her speech telling her to get over there.

They kissed before Joey sat down in the chair next to her bed and held her hand. "Actually Ruby I wondered if you fancied joining me for dinner after visiting time has finished." Joey asked smiling. "That would be great thanks Joey." She said smiling at her mum's girlfriend. Hey sat chatting and laughing with Charlie for a further forty minutes before getting told visiting time was over and they had to leave by one of the nurses. Joey stood back while Ruby hugged and kissed her mum carefully, she then leant over Charlie giving her a hug and kiss that began to turn passionate until Ruby interrupted them telling them she was still in the room. Laughing they said their goodbyes before Joey followed Ruby through the door.

"Joey is everything alright?" Ruby asked as she sat opposite her in the diner. "Sorry what did you say? Sorry Rubes I was miles away." Joey said giving her, her best smile, before picking up her fork and continuing eating her chips. "You look like you have a few things on your mind. Anything I can help you with?" Ruby asked worriedly "You're not regretting giving her another chance are you?" She asked. "What no of cause not, Ruby me and your mother talked everything through before agreeing to start over. This is what we both want. I just have a few things on my mind that's all." She smiled before saying "Now eat your dinner before it gets cold." They smiled and Ruby told her she was a good listener if Joey wanted to talk anytime. Once they had finished their burger and chips Joey asked Ruby if she wanted dessert. They settled for a milkshake each instead, before thanking Leah and heading out.

Ruby said she was meeting the others and would catch Joey later, thanked her again and walked of towards the surf club. Joey headed back to the caravan park to do some laundry and try and write a business plan, but as she sat down at the cramped table all she could think about was her brother, things could have been so different if he hadn't stuck his bloody homophobic nose into her business. I guess it's because I have been talking about him I suppose, she told herself. Shaking her head she tried to concentrate again on the sheets of paper in front of her.

At 7:45pm Joey knocked and entered Charlie's hospital room. Smiling as Charlie grinned "hey babe." "Hey, yourself." She said making her way over to share a kiss. "How's your day been?" She asked sitting on the chair holing Charlie's hand. "Oh you no the normal, out shopping, partying etc. in fact your lucky to catch me in." She said teasingly. Joey returned the smile. "So what have you been up to?" She asked.

"Well after I left here this morning I went home to have a nap, but I had a phone call from that television show psychologist. I had arranged to see him; you know… anyway so I then went to the diner and met a lovely couple who I made an offer to, fingers crossed he will agree, as he would be a great asset to have on board. Then I had my meeting and we talked about my shit upbringing by a mother who left me when I was six, then the beatings I suffered from my dad and brother because they loved me and wanted to care for me. Then I came here to visit a seriously hot dark haired, blue eyed woman." She said grinning then winking at Charlie. "Then I had dinner with the hot woman's daughter before catching up on my laundry, and trying to make a start on writing a business plan. nothing much at all really quite a lazy day." She said joining Charlie when she began to laugh.

They talked some more about who Joey had met in the diner and propositioned, although Joey refused to tell Charlie exactly what business she needed a plan for and why she needed Romeo's help, Charlie agreed Romeo was a nice young lad but explained what had happened between Indi, Romeo and Rubes. "Oh right I don't have to work with him if it will make things awkward." She said, the last thing she wanted was to upset Charlie or Ruby. "It's fine Babe, it was a long time ago, and indigo married him after all that, they are even friends with Ruby again although they're not as close as they used to be. Romeo's a good lad and a hard worker; he has had a few problems but he got through them. He deserves a break."

They talked a while longer before the nurse brought in Charlie's medication and told them it was time to rest, Joey and Charlie looked at each other before grinning, "well I guess I better get into my PJ's before we get grounded." This started them off laughing uncontrollably again. Joey moved into the bathroom to get changed. Once she returned to the room they shared a kiss before Joey climbed into the bed. "Goodnight girlfriend." Charlie said giggling at how good that sounded. Goodnight sweetheart, I love you." With that they both tried to get some sleep.

An hour later Joey was still awake thinking things through, talking about family made her think about Brett and she thought about contacting him. She was angry with him and hated the way he constantly tried to ruin her life, but maybe she did need answers, deciding to talk to Graham about it in her next meeting, she glanced over to where Charlie was sleeping, and she smiled then settled down and eventually got some sleep.

**Next time.**

**Joey is surprised by the reaction from the bays residents.**

**Charlie begins physiotherapy.**

**Romeo talks to Joey about her proposition. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Is it possible to move on from love?**

Thanks for the great reviews please keep them coming along with any ideas you might have as it keeps me going when I think about what can happen next. I am so happy you are enjoying my ideas.

I love reading each review so again I send my thanks.

**Previously.**

**Joey and Charlie talk some more about their budding relationship.**

**They begin to tell people their together.**

**Charlie finds out how serious her injuries are.**

**Joey begins her sessions with the Jeremy Kyle psychologist, which leaves her thinking about Brett.**

Chapter 10.

The next day after a very peaceful night, Sid spoke to both Charlie and Joey with regards to Joey no longer staying the night, since Charlie showed no more signs of her nightmares returning. Charlie protested profusely, causing Joey to giggle but Joey seemed to agree with Sid. "I thought you wanted to spend time with me." Charlie complained once Sid had left the room for his meeting with Charlie's future physiotherapist. "I do babe, but I would rather spend time when we're both awake during the day than when we both sleep." Charlie thought things through and decided she liked Joey's thinking. "What if the nightmares come back?" Joey grinned at her pouting girlfriend before replying "Well in that case we can deal with it when and if it happens." She then moved to sit on the bed next to Charlie placing an arm around her shoulders and kissing her.

They talked about what would happen when Charlie got out of hospital and Charlie asked her the question neither of them really wanted to talk about and while she waited for the answer Charlie held her breath. Joey suddenly smiled at Charlie and answered. "Charlie it is still early days with us, but I don't think me moving away again while we are trying to build our relationship and trust will help, so as you know I have saved my money and plan to start my own business, Summer bay is as good as anywhere to do that." She said watching her girlfriends face change from scared to ecstatic. "Are you sure babe? Because I have been thinking it doesn't look like I will be in the police force much longer, maybe a fresh start where ever you wanted to live would be good for all of us."

Joey looked at Charlie "Babe first of all you will be back in that uniform because you will work hard to get there, I know it won't be easy but you have Ruby's, Leah's Morag's and all your friends love and support, And it goes with out saying you have mine 100%, I love you and we will get through this. Secondly I thought you loved living in the bay? I love it here the only reason I left was because I couldn't bare the thought of seeing you around the bay if we were no longer together. I grew up here and although it still holds some bad memories, it also holds a lot of good ones. Are you saying you don't want to stay in the bay?" She asked holding her girlfriends hand stroking the inside of her wrist. "I do love the bay, and I have made some good friends but Ruby's leaving to join the police force and if I leave the force I have no ties here. Joey I love you and i will do what ever it takes to make you happy and not give you a reason to resent giving me another chance."

"I guess it looks like we are staying in summer bay then babe, if you're sure that's what you really want? So come on what's this business you want to set up? Is it your own trawler business?" Charlie asked as she kissed Joey's cheek. "No actually it's an ocean pleasure business, I'm hoping to teach surfing, diving, kayaking, water skiing, take people on fishing trips etc. I have certificates to teach people, I wasn't just busy on the trawler while I was away I was training. I always loved surfing and diving etc. To be honest I love anything to do with the ocean." She began to laugh going slightly embarrassed as she got lost in her ideas.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Ruby followed by Bianca entered the room, "Not interrupting anything are we?" Ruby said causing Joey the couple to blush before getting a stern look from Charlie. "Only joking Mum, relax would you. How are you? I just bumped in to Sid who said you are going to start physiotherapy later, that's brilliant news mum." She said grinning and moving forward to kiss her mother's cheek.

"I guess we don't need to tell you that we are back together then?" Charlie said looking at Bianca and smiling. "Actually it was Leah that told me yesterday when I asked her how you were; I'm so pleased for you both. Any fool can see you belong together." She replied smiling. "Oh I nearly forgot Leah sent these in for you two, I hope you realise how hard it was to cope with the smell of coffee while I'm pregnant." She laughed handing the cups over. "Bianca you are an absolute angel. I could kiss you right now, the coffee they serve in here is like dish water." Charlie said causing them all to laugh.

They spoke for a while about this and that before Charlie asked how Bianca's pregnancy was going. A strange look appeared on Bianca's face as she struggled what to say, Both Joey and Charlie noticed and shared a puzzled look before Joey squeezed her hand and let go standing up she turned to Ruby who was raiding Charlie's fruit basket and totally oblivious to everything around her. "Rube's can you come and give me a hand I promised your mum I would go and buy her some magazines and sweets from the shop." "Ok I might even get something myself, Ruby replied cheerfully. "We won't be long, Bianca can we get you anything?" Bianca looked up not quite hearing the conversation as she was lost in her own thoughts. "Oh no thanks, I'm fine." She replied seeing Joey hold up her wallet as a clue. Charlie winked at Joey and gave her a quick kiss before she followed Ruby from the room.

Charlie waited until the door clicked shut before saying "Ok spill, something is troubling you, talking might help. Is it the baby? Liam?" Charlie asked before silently waiting for an answer. To her surprise Bianca burst out crying before tearfully saying "It's such a mess." "Hey what's wrong? Come here." Charlie spoke softly concerned for her friend, this was not like Bianca, and like herself she usually never showed her emotions.

Bianca moved to sit on the edge of the bed while Charlie handed her a tissue before taking her hand. "What's happened? What's a mess? I'm sure things can't be that bad." She said trying to comfort her friend. "I had a baby scan last week." "Oh god B is it the baby? What's wrong with it?" Charlie quickly responded. "The baby's fine." She sniffed. "Then I'm sorry I don't understand because last week you and Liam couldn't be happier." Charlie asked confused. "The babies fine for being 4 weeks further along than we thought." She sobbed hard again causing Charlie to pull her into a comforting hug. "I may be thick here, but why would that cause you to be upset?" "Because it mean's Liam is not the babies father, we hadn't got back together then." Charlie looked puzzled before saying "Oh that means…." "Yes. Now you see why it's such a mess" Bianca interrupted before crying again.

A few minutes later after her tears finally subsided she used the tissue to dry her tears. "I take it Liam knows everything?" Charlie asked. "Yes and we have done nothing but argue about it ever since, we even went away for a couple of day's to talk about it on our own, we thought we had the answer, we decided to tell no one that Liam wasn't the father, he said if know one knew he could convince himself it was his and we could bring the baby up." She sighed before shaking her head. "I know it wasn't ideal but he would be a better parent than Heath and we are married." "Ok so why are you still upset? You don't feel sorry for Heath do you?" Charlie asked worriedly. "God no, He knows and is causing Liam problems, then last night Liam said he can't bring Heaths baby up if heath is involved." "Shit B how did he find out?" "April. She is still in love with Heath and felt he needed to know. I told her to stay out of it and not to tell anyone, but we arrived home to him standing on the door step shouting his mouth off about it. This was three days ago we had a massive argument with April and haven't spoken since, I think she is staying at the walker farm." Charlie sighed heavily.

"Shit Bianca, I don't know what to say, Liam loves you, he was probably just blowing off steam." "He walked out of the house and hasn't returned. Charlie what have I done to deserve this? I'm pregnant with a criminal's baby, I have lost my sister and I'm scared I have lost my husband." Charlie pulled her back in for a hug "You will get through this, Liam loves you and will come back, you need to be there when he does and talk. As for April, that is up to you. I'm sure she is extremely sorry for what she has done, she probably didn't think it through properly." "To be honest Charlie, how April feels is the last thing on my mind at the moment, I have to think of my marriage." She replied firmly before giving her a slight smile. "I'm sorry Charlie; I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems. How do you feel about things?" "Bianca what are friends for, god knows I cried on your shoulder enough." Charlie said smiling at her friend. They spoke for a few more minutes before they were interrupted by Ruby and Joey entering with arms full of magazines, coffees and chocolate.

Later that afternoon Joey had agreed to meet Leah, VJ and Ruby at the restaurant "Joey it goes without saying how great it is you guys are back together and we just wanted to tell you that the three of us have no problem about you moving back in with us when Charlie gets out, in fact we wanted to ask if you would move in sooner. I hate the fact you are in a small caravan when we all know you will move in together anyway." This was followed by both VJ and Ruby pleading. Joey smiled at the three people she classed as family. "Guys thank you it means so much that you support my relationship with Charlie. I know it affected all of you, firstly when we rushed into it and then with all the problems that we brought to your door. This time we have decided not to rush into it, we are going to take our time getting to know each other and take the next steps as and when we both feel ready, so thank you for your kind offer but neither Charlie or I are ready to live together."

Leah smiled and agreed with Joey's decision stating as long as she was sure, but Joey couldn't contain her laugh as both VJ and Ruby pouted and whined how unfair it was. Both stating they loved her and wanted her to live with them again. "Come on you to, I'm only at the caravan park and besides when Charlie's out of hospital I will be coming over all the time to spend time with all of you. And don't forget we have plans to go surfing together you two. You can always come and see me if you want, as long as it is alright with your mum." She replied giving VJ's hair a friendly rub.

While they were eating several people interrupted to ask how Charlie was doing and to tell Joey how pleased they were to hear the news that Joey and Charlie were back together, stating Charlie would get better quicker now she had Joey waiting for her. Joey thanked them all slightly embarrassed before she spoke to the three "Thank you very much for joining me for dinner, it is on me by the way no arguments. I'm afraid I have to love you and leave you as I have to take this to Charlie, as she is already moaning about the food." Joey said picking up the take away box she had ordered to take to the hospital.

As she entered the hospital room Joey was surprised not to see Charlie in bed, instead she was sat up in the chair to the left of the bed. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. You will be taking part in the Sydney marathon next." Joey teased grinning at her girlfriend as she made her way over to her ready to hug and kiss her. She stopped suddenly as she noticed tears on her cheeks. "Hey babe what's wrong?" She asked concerned rushing forward and pulling Charlie into her arms. "Joey I can't do it, I have to face the fact I will never be able to be a cop." "Where's all this coming from honey? We talked about it yesterday and you were positive you could overcome anything." She asked kissing Charlie on the forehead as she wiped away another tear that escaped. "That was easy to say when I talked about the treatment, but in reality I'm useless. I couldn't even weight bare on my leg without it giving up on me." She cried.

After a few seconds longer Charlie went on to explain she had just had her first physiotherapy session and it hadn't gone well. "I think I just need to face facts and accept I will always have a problem with my leg. Joey I don't blame you if you want to walk away, I mean this doesn't just affect me. I will be out of work. We won't be able to have our runs together like we used to do, things will be limited if you saddle yourself with a cripple like me, so if you want to go I wouldn't blame you, but please do it soon because the longer you take the harder it will be." She whispered the last part with her head down not wanting to watch Joey, the love of her life, the one, her soul mate walk away for the final time.

Joey stopped her hand from rubbing Charlie's back comfortingly. Pulling away slightly she looked at Charlie not quite believing what she had actually heard. "What? You think I will walk away just because you may or may not be able to walk properly or may no longer be a cop? What do you take me for?" She demanded. Moving further away with each word she spoke. "Joey hey I didn't mean you would, I just want you to know I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me. It's not like we are really together anyway." She said unable to look at the hurt in Joey's eyes.

"This is fucking terrific. Am I supposed to be honoured your letting me off the hook. Shit Charlie you don't know me at all. Do you think it was easy to come here in the first place? After everything that happened, but I had to come and make sure you were alright. I told myself I could just come for a quick visit then leave." She gives a sarcastic laugh as she runs a frustrated hand threw her hair. "I thought it might even help put my final feelings for you to rest, but once again you got under my skin and I was powerless to resist, but then I stupidly thought we had been honest with each other and put the past in the past. I honestly thought we had a future then you come out with this shit. Charlie obviously you don't know me so let me spell it out to you, I love you and I don't care if the worst happens and you can't walk and can no longer work. As long as we have each other we will get through anything. So no I am not going to walk out."

She paced up and down as she spoke, before coming to a stop in front of Charlie. Kneeling down in front of her she used her right hand under Charlie's chin to lift her head up so that they had eye contact. "Charlie do you love me?" She asked tenderly. "Yes Jo more than anything else in the world." She said before sniffing and wiping her cheeks dry. "Ok we are getting somewhere." Joey replied smiling. "Have you changed your mind about us being together?" "No not at all but…" "But nothing, we love each other and we want to be together end of story. Charlie I meant what I said, it wouldn't bother me if the worst happened but it is early days, you nearly died you had major surgery and you have only had one physio treatment, it will take time and a lot of work, but no one has said it wont happen have they?" She asked waiting for a nod from her girlfriend. "They wouldn't give you treatment if there was no possibility of improvement. I will be here with you, and we can plan what we will do when you get out of here. I need you to promise me something and mean it. I need you to promise to not give up but be the Charlie I know and love and fight this, don't give up. It won't be easy but you have to be strong, can you do that for me us our future. Besides if things go as well as I hope with my business plans, you wouldn't need to work, you could be a kept woman." She replied smiling and winking at her girlfriend and receiving a grin in return.

Joey stayed an hour longer before the nurse from hell as Charlie liked to call her, came to tell her it was well past visiting time and she had to leave. Kissing Charlie passionately she promised to come back as soon as it was visiting time in the morning. Charlie pouted, clinging onto Joey "I don't want you to go." She said sulkily. "I don't want to go either but I don't want to get thrown out." Joey said giving her another quick kiss before getting up to leave, just as she put her hand on the door "Joey, I'm sorry about earlier, I guess I freaked out. I love you and thanks for making me see sense. I promise to stay strong and I will do my best I promise. I love you, good night." "Good night babe, I love you too." She said giving her a huge grin before walking out of the hospital room.

As she made her way through the caravan park she was stopped several times with people firstly asking how Charlie was and secondly telling them how happy they were to hear she was back together with Charlie. Thanking them she answered their questions, telling them that yes hopefully she would be staying in the bay. Finally relieved to get away from all the questions she finally arrived at her caravan, she made her way inside and put the kettle on ready to make a cup of coffee before settling down with her book. Just as she had gotten changed into her pyjamas and settled down with her coffee and book when there was a knock on the door. Moaning to that it had better be good she made her way over to the door. As she opened the door she was surprised to find Romeo stood there. "Oh is this a bad time, I'm sorry to disturb you." He stuttered when he noticed what Joey was wearing. Joey smiled "Relax Romeo you're not disturbing anything, well just me reading. These places aren't comfortable to sit in so I thought I might as well get comfy in bed. Come in do you want a coffee or something?" She asked holding the door open.

As they sat down discussing the job offer Joey had given him earlier. "Romeo, can I ask you something before we go any further?" Joey asked looking him straight in the eyes. "Yes I guess, you can ask me anything." She said nervously. "As you know I am in a relationship with Charlie Buckton." "If you are asking if I have a problem working with you because you're gay then no not at all." Joey smiled "Well that's good to know but I wasn't actually going to ask that." Joey replied. "Oh sorry well what do you want to know?" An embarrassed Romeo asked. "I understand you had a thing with Ruby a while ago, I understand things were bad between your wife, Ruby and you for a while, so I guess what I'm asking is will there be a problem with us working together because Ruby will be hanging around sometimes." Romeo sat back letting a long sigh escape before he looked Joey right in the eye "To be perfectly honest that was the reason I didn't give you your answer there and then. I needed to speak to my wife, and make sure she would be alright with everything. We are all friends but as you can imagine Indi is still uncomfortable about me spending too much time around Ruby, but both Ruby and myself have moved way passed all that. Indi has also said she would be alright with everything; this job opportunity is everything I have wanted and more. So if you have changed your mind I will understand but if not I would love to join you." Romeo said passionately.

Joey looked at him deciding she liked this lad, he was a good kid. Holding her hand out, she said "welcome to the business. I was thinking how you would feel about becoming my business partner, once you become qualified in diving, water skiing and other water led pursuits. Then if the business is going well I could take a small percentage of your wage, obviously not enough to leave you short, that way you can become a full partner, I'm thinking straight after your qualified not once you pay your share, that way you get a share of the profit and not a little wage, I am planning on discussing it all with Morag next week if you would like to join us." "That's sounds fantastic, are you sure you want me to be a partner? I mean just offering me a job would be good enough."

Joey smiled before saying I am interested in working with someone hard working who loves the ocean as much as I do and will love his work, if I pay you wages you may want something better or decide not to give it 100% but if you're a partner I know with out fail I will get 100%. Besides I plan on having a very success business expanding at the right time. Possibly having a chain of ocean pleasure's and I can't manage all that on my own, but if you only want to be an employee that's fine. For now I'm happy to have you on board, like I said I have a meeting planned for Tuesday next week, let me know before hand if you want to commit to being partners and we can discuss it with her."

They finished their coffees before Romeo stood up and made his way followed by Joey to the door. "Well thank you Joey for giving me this opportunity, I want you to know whether I am a partner or an employee I will not let you down." He said holding out his hand to her. taking the proffered hand Joey smiled and said "I have no doubts about that Romeo, I must admit when I over heard you and your wife talking I was interested in offering you a job, I could hear the passion as you spoke, but once I had offered you the job I did a little digging and I have heard from quite a few people how reliable, hard working and trustworthy you are and that's enough for me. I think we will make a great team." Romeo thanked her again and began to walk towards the car. He couldn't wait to tell Indi all about the fantastic opportunity he had just been offered.

Meanwhile Joey locked the caravan door, smiled as she made her way back over to the bed and her book. Just then her phone beeped signalling a text message. Smiling as she read Charlie's name, she opened the text smiling as she read 'hey babe thank you for earlier and I also wanted to say I love you xx.' Smiling she quickly replied' you're very welcome, that's what I'm here for. Things are going to be fantastic, I love you too babe xx.' Just as she opened her book her phone rang, it was Charlie. she laughed, placing her book back down on the bed next to her and began talking to her girlfriend.

**Next time.**

**Joey continues with the therapy but is worried when they suggest making another show.**

**Her meeting goes well with Morag, but will Romeo be an employee or partner.**

**Charlie continues with her physiotherapy treatment.**

**Ruby finally gets ready to head to the city and her police training. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Is it possible to move on from love?**

Hope you are still enjoying the story so far. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Previously.**

**Charlie struggles with her treatment.**

**Romeo accepts a job with Joey but is left spinning when she offers him a partnership.**

**Joey is surprised how the residents of summer bay react to her relationship with Charlie.**

Chapter 11.

Joey called Charlie first thing in the morning to let her know she wouldn't be visiting her until the afternoon as she had an appointment with the councillor from the television show; she also had a meeting with Alf and John Palmer with regards to her proposed business ocean pleasure. "Well I can't say I won't miss you babe, but I understand I will have to survive a long boring morning staring at the walls." She replied sarcastically. "Actually I have my second physio session this morning so if you have a box of tissues you might need to bring them." She spoke before telling Joey she was only joking, "After your pep talk the other day I am determined to work hard and if the worst happens it happens, I am alive, I have a beautiful fantastic girlfriend, a brilliant beautiful daughter, so if I can no longer be a police officer so be it." "That's fantastic babe well done I am so proud of you." With that they hung up.

Joey then checked her watch deciding to head to the shower block. She hated using the public showers, walking from her van to the block, waiting to use a shower if there were a few people. She hated sharing the area with complete strangers. Sudden memories flooded her mind of sharing a shower each morning with Charlie, smiling she thought 'I certainly didn't mind sharing then.' She smiled as the images of washing each other down would always lead on to lovemaking.

Once showered in a cool shower, Joey made her way down to the diner for breakfast before she would need to catch the bus into the Yabbi creek. As she entered the diner Irene greeted her warmly "hello Darl, how are you? How's that girlfriend of yours? It's amazing how well she's done I mean only a few short weeks ago we were all thinking the worst and now we hear her injuries may not be permanent." "Yeah she's done so brilliantly, she has started her physiotherapy sessions to help her breathe better and hopefully get her walking without the need of crutches or sticks. It's obviously early days with regards to whether she will be able to remain in the force, but she's just glad to still be here." They continued to chat while Joey placed her order, Irene left just as Ruby walked in.

"Hey Jo can I join you?" She asked making her way over to her mum's girlfriend, "Of cause you can Rubes, although I don't have a lot of time I have an appointment in Yabbi creak in an hour and a half." "No problem I have only come for a coffee anyway." Ruby replied. "So I hear you have offered Romeo a job." "Word travels fast, I'm sorry Ruby I was going to tell you, he only accepted last night." "Relax Jo, I think it's a great idea. He loves the ocean almost as much as you, and he is a hard worker." Ruby said. "It won't be awkward for you?" Joey asked her. "Not at all, I mean we're not best mates or anything but we are sort of friendly, as far as I'm concerned it is well into the past. I have been dating Casey since then, although that was another disastrous relationship." She replied pulling a face.

Meanwhile in the hospital Charlie was sitting in her chair waiting for Ashley her Physio to arrive. Suddenly there was a knock to the door and Ashley walked in pushing a wheelchair, followed by one of the nurses. "Good morning Charlie, how are you feeling this morning?" "Morning Ashley, I am good thank you. I have made a promise to myself that I will think positively and work hard to get the use of my leg back and my breathing better." "That sounds great Charlie, that is a big step in your recovery, but I don't want you pushing yourself to hard. Right for today's session I thought we would get you down to the physiotherapy department and work on getting yourself up from the bed, we will see how you go but if you manage that we will move onto getting from the bed to the chair. You have to remember you haven't used your muscles for a few weeks so you will have lost some of the strength which we will also be working on." "That sounds good thanks, the sooner I can get out of bed by myself the better." Charlie replied.

An hour and a half later Charlie was back in her room feeling like she had done a full work out at the gym. It had been a hard session but she could now get herself from lying down to sitting on the edge of the bed then get into the chair, as long as it is in the right position. 'I guess Joey was right, things will get better it might just take time,' she thought. 'The only problem is I don't know how to be patient and wait, especially when it's something important.' Sighing she got back into her wheelchair and manoeuvred herself around the room to the bathroom so that she could wash and change before, Joey came to visit and was put off by the sweaty state she was in.

Joey had said goodbye to Ruby outside the gym, before heading towards the bus stop. She sat down in the sun for the five minute wait. She had thought a lot about her brother since the last appointment, but she still was unsure what to do. 'Why does my life have to be so complicated?' she thought to herself as she looked out of the window on the bus.

Once she got off the bus she checked the time, realising she had twenty minutes to spare she made her way to the shops. She wandered around aimlessly until she came across a necklace which was white gold in a Celtic design of two hearts joined with what looked like a t shape entwining them, when she looked at the meaning she found it meant our hearts and trust will be entwined for eternity. Smiling happily she bought the necklace deciding it summoned their relationship totally.

She checked her watch realising she had five minutes to get to the office for her appointment, quickly slipping the jewellery box into her pocket.

She was greeted by Graham who smiled and told her she was looking well, they then made their way into the room they would be using for the session. Joey sat nervously talking about her family and how hard life was growing up. "So your mum left when you were 6? Have you had any contact with her since then?" "No. I wouldn't know what she looked like if I met her in the street. I don't blame her for leaving, Dad regularly beat her, he controlled what she wore, where she went, how she brought us up etc. I can still picture the times I walked into the room and she was laid on the floor as my dad was punching and kicking her." She sighed as the memory's came flooding back. "Why didn't she take me with her? I was 6 years old when he started beating me. At first Brett would try to stop him but he soon convinced Brett that was the only way to take care and treat women, he used to goad Brett into kicking and punching me, cheering him on. He must have really hated me."

"I used to miss so much time from school because Dad said if they noticed my cuts and bruises I would be taken away to a home, where it wouldn't just be him and Brett teaching her right and wrong but lots of people working there. He said it wasn't the beatings I had to watch out for but the sexual abuse, he loved to go into great detail about what sexual abuse I would suffer, so I guess I thought it was better to take the beatings, at least Dad and Brett wouldn't do anything sexual to me. I used to count the days until I could leave."

"I was fifteen and in my last year at school when a police officer turned up on the door step to tell me their had been an accident on the trawler my Dad and Brett worked on, Dad had fallen over board hitting his head as he went, they managed to get him back on board but he was already dead, Brett, blamed himself as he was arguing with him at the time and Dad didn't see the winch snap and swing out towards them, it hit him on the side of his head." She looked down at her hands linked and placed on her knee. "I remember inviting the officer in and sitting listening as he explained what happened, Brett had been taken to the police station to be interviewed but he was soon released. I shocked the police officer as I couldn't cry; I thanked him and showed him out, then went on with making dinner for when Brett came home. In fact I have never shed a tear over that man in all this time. Does that make me evil?" she asked looking up to Graham waiting for him to tell her how nasty that was. Which he didn't he just said it was a normal behaviour since the way I was treated.

She then talked about life after losing her dad, how she ended up staying in the family home with Brett as she had no where else to go. She told Graham everything Brett had done to her, how he believed his friend when she told him he had rapped her, then threw her out when she told him she was gay. What he did to Charlie's car and putting a complaint in at the station about her almost causing her to loose her job. She finished off with his lies that lead to Joey staying away after the long haul job, instead of coming back and working things out with Charlie. He will never accept my choices, being gay is a sin, it's disgusting and he has said more than once gay people should be put down. So as you can see I find it hard to let people in, I have never been shown or felt love for another human being until Charlie came along." She said smiling sadly.

They talked a little about her relationships before and after Charlie, Joey admitted she had only had two short relationships before Charlie but she was too scared of Brett finding out and to be fair neither girl wanted anything serious, she actually found out recently that one of them had decided she was straight after all. Charlie was her only love, although she really did have feelings for Penny and she would have tried to make it work but deep down she knew Charlie was her soul mate.

As she was leaving the building having arranged another appointment when she was stopped by Jeremy Kyle, he asked how things were going and she replied things were going well and thanked him for the help the show was giving her. They spoke for a few more minutes before he asked how she would feel to doing another show, to show the audience how much her life had changed since the last time she was on the show, it would also be good if Charlie could join her on the show. "I'm not sure. No offence but I only agreed to go on the show to try and sort out my relationship with penny, it was her idea. Both Charlie and myself prefer dealing with our relationship privately." She said biting her lower lip nervously. "I understand, but it really would be a good show. You made a very big impact with our viewers and they would love to find out what has happened to you. Please take your time and think it over." She reluctantly agreed to think it over and decided to ask Charlie what she thought.

She then made her way over to the restaurant she had arranged to meet Morag and Romeo in, checking the time she found she was ten minutes early. Deciding to head in and find their table, she was surprised as the waiter informed her Mr Smith and Mrs Bellingham was already waiting for her. They stood as Joey made her way over to the table "Morag, Romeo I'm sorry if I'm late." She said flustered as she shook hands and kissed Morag's cheek in greeting, before shaking hands with Romeo and all sitting down. "Morag I would like to say thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me, I know how busy you are." "Nonsense we are almost family; besides it means I can visit Charlie, Ruby and Alf while I'm here. So what is this business plan and where exactly does Romeo fit in with it?" She asked smiling between Joey and Ruby.

Joey pulled out a file from her bag and handed it to Morag whilst explaining the plans for her new business. They were interrupted by the waiter taking their order then once again as their food arrived. Joey then went on to explain her job offer to Romeo and the hope that he would become her business partner. Morag asked Romeo a few questions, before taking of her glasses and looking straight faced between the two people sat in front of her. "Well I can see you have certainly done your home work Joey, and there is no doubting your qualifications, I would like to take this away and read it all thoroughly, before I offer you any advice. I will also come up with a legal way Romeo can become your business partner and pay his share; I will however also show you the business having Romeo just as an employee. All in all I can see you have looked into it and I personally think this could be a good business opportunity. I will get on to it as soon as I get back to the city." They chatted some more before Joey signalled the waiter for the bill, arguing with both Romeo and Morag over her insistence to pay for lunch.

The two women then made their way from the restaurant to the hospital in time for visiting time. They found Sid standing at the nurse's desk and asked how Charlie was doing. Pleased to hear she had worked hard in her physiotherapy session and seemed determined to get through it. They then made their way along the corridor stopping outside the hospital room. Knocking on the door to Charlie's room, they make their way inside smiling as they found Charlie fast asleep. Quietly they made their way either side of the bed sitting quietly on the chairs.

A few minutes of silence before Both Morag and Joey began to laugh at Charlie's mumbling. They tried to pick up on what Charlie was saying until suddenly a large grin appeared on her face "Oh god Joey yes." She cried out. Joey jumped up embarrassed knowing exactly what Charlie was dreaming about, and needing to stop Morag from hearing anymore. She quickly placed a gentle hand on her girlfriends shoulder and shook her whilst softly saying Charlie wake up babe, Morag and I have come to see you." Keeping her gaze from Morag's she tried again to bring Charlie from her sleep. "MMM Joey that feels so good, but it is too squashed in here." She mumbled again moving her head as she continued to dream. Noting the younger lady's embarrassed face and not wanting to hear anymore of her step daughters obvious love life Morag coughed loudly, causing Joey to jump with shock and Charlie to wake startled. "What….. What the hell?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"Ah nice to see you awake Charlie dear, How are you feeling?" Morag asked as Charlie looked at her confused. "Morag what are you doing here? What time is it? Where's Joey?" She asked trying to wake herself up properly. "I'm here babe, I told you we would come and visit once we had finished our meeting. How are you feeling besides exhausted?" She asked holding her girlfriends hand before placing a delicate short kiss on her lips. "Jo sorry I must have fallen asleep. Have you been waiting long?" She asked still confused. One minute she was making love to Joey in the back of her car, the next she opened her eyes to find Morag sitting next to her.

They talked for an hour about the meeting and Joey's partnership offer to Romeo and how Charlie's physio session had gone. Charlie explained although it felt like she wasn't getting anywhere she would keep on doing her best and thinking positively. "I just wish I was out of here. I hate it." Joey smiled before telling her she knew how much she hated it but it wouldn't be forever.

Morag suddenly stood telling the couple she needed to go to the shop before asking Joey if she would like a lift back to the caravan park, deciding the couple needed time to them selves. Joey thanked her for the kind offer but said she would make her way back later. Charlie thanked her for coming to visit and for helping Joey with her business plan. Morag replied she would be in tomorrow to visit before she drove back to the city.

Charlie turned to face Joey as soon as the door shut. "Thank god she has gone, I have wanted to kiss you since I woke and found you here." She said grinning as she pulled gently on Joey's arm to bring them closer together sighing as their lips came into contact immediately deepening the kiss by opening her mouth and introducing her tongue releasing another sigh at the contact. They only drew apart when both struggled for air, grinning like horny teenagers, "Now that's how I should have been woken up." Charlie whispered, before placing another kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Well I did try to wake you especially as you began mumbling rather loud and embarrassingly." Joey replied again blushing at the memories.

"What do you mean I was mumbling?" Charlie asked finally hearing and understanding what her girlfriend had said while she occupied herself kissing her sexy neck. "Well let's just say I'm glad you still think about our first time but it wasn't a good time to be recalling it in front of your step mother." Charlie stared shocked at Joey's words. "Oh god, what did I say and how did you know it was our first time?" She asked cringing as Joey explained. "Oh my god, how can I face her knowing she heard me…. You know?" She asked hiding her red face in Joey's neck. "How do you think I felt I was sat there trying to wake you as you were groaning and calling my name? It was obvious what you were dreaming about." They looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Ruby popped her head around the door smiling at her mum and girlfriend. "Hey Guy's I'm not disturbing anything am i?" She asked stepping into the room. "Actually you have perfect timing as ever Rubes. Joey here is trying to embarrassing me." Charlie replied before poking her tongue out at her girlfriend, causing her to giggle. "You never cease to amaze me with how mature you are babe." Joey said grinning. "Do I want to know how she was embarrassing you?" Ruby asked, knowing how easily they got carried away with each other, forgetting anything else exists. "Hey I am innocent in this, you were the one having the dream, and I think it's more a case off you embarrassing me." "Ok now you really have to tell me what's going on." Ruby asked making herself comfortable in the empty chair at the side of the bed.

Five minutes later Joey and Ruby were holding their sides from the aching pain from laughing so much. Charlie sat with a pout on her face continually telling them it wasn't funny. "Oh mum it is, I bet Morag's face was a picture. Poor Joey, I can see it now wanting to smack you to stop you from letting anything else slip out, while showing how much she cares in front of her mother in law." They all looked at each other before starting to laugh yet again this time Charlie joined in.

"Actually Mum there was a reason I came to see you, I received a phone call from the academy this morning." Ruby said nervously looking at her sweating hands linked on her knee. "Ok what did they say?" Charlie asked looking at her daughter giving her hands a reassuring squeeze. They shared a smile before Ruby explained. "They said they were sorry to hear about your accident, and hoped you were on the mend. I have to let them know by the end of the day if I will be taking my place at the academy, if I agree I have to be there on Monday, apparently they have allowed me 4 weeks compassionate leave but any more and I will not be able to catch up and pass out with the group and I will have to wait another year to start." She said unhappily.

Charlie immediately told Ruby she had to go, "Rubes since she decided it was what you want to do, you have been excitedly looking forward to it. You have missed 4 weeks that will already be hard to catch up, because of me. Please don't let me ruin your plans further. I love the fact you stayed for me but I'm going to be fine, I will be out of here soon, I have Joey and friends that can help, if I need anything. The most important thing you could do is make me proud by not wasting this opportunity. I know I wasn't exactly ecstatic when you first told me you wanted to join the force, but that's because as a mother I will worry, but I will also be very proud to see my daughter stand their in her uniform as she climbs the ranks." "Mum I still want to do all of that, but how can I leave while you're still in hospital?" They talked some more both Bucktons refusing to back down.

Finally Joey interrupted "how did I not realise you were mother and daughter, you are both as bloody stubborn as each other. Ruby your mum does have a point, this is a great opportunity and if you don't take it what will you do for the next few months? But I can also see your point of you, your mum is after all still in hospital, but we can't put our lives on hold for ever and Charlie doesn't want us too. After all she is the one bullying me to get the business up and running. Your mum is doing really well and like she already said she will be out of here soon. There are plenty of people that will support her, and you can come home as many times as you like. There are also telephones, emails, Skype etc. so you can talk every day." She then sat quietly letting her words sink in to both of them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to postpone, I could take care of you and get a job until I can re in list. I really don't mind." Ruby said feeling torn between what she wanted and wanting to support her mother, she still felt guilty for the months it took to come around to the idea of Charlie being her mother instead of her sister. "Do I take it you are going to agree and go to the city on Monday?" Charlie asked. Ruby finally looked at her mother and smiled "Yes mum I will be going to the city on Monday to start my training. But you all have to promise to call me if you need me or anything happens ok?" She said sternly. "We promise." Charlie and Joey replied together.

They stayed until Charlie's favourite nurse came to tell them to leave, Joey asked Ruby if she fancied heading to the diner for a bite to eat, which she quickly replied yes too. "I will pop in this evening to see you baby, I love you." Joey said before kissing her deeply, breaking apart when sickly noises interrupted them from Ruby. "Come on guys it was bad enough watching you guys make out when I thought you were my sister but knowing your my mother it's disgusting." She teased them. She then stepped forward to hug and place a kiss on her mum's cheek. "I'm only joking mum I'm so happy you too are back together. Now get some rest and I will come back later with Joey if you both want me too. Oh and don't have any dirty dreams, you never know who will be listening." She teased laughing as her mum gasped. "Ruby that is enough. Now go on get out of here the pair of you, and don't forget to bring a slice of the diner's finest cake when you come back." She grinned.

As they were sat enjoying their portions of lasagne and chips they both chose Joey suddenly looked at Ruby. "Hey Rubes, can I ask you something?" she asked pushing her food around her plate. "Yes Jo, you can ask me anything, we are practically family after all." She said smiling at her friend and mothers girlfriend. "Are you really happy that I'm back with your mum?" She asked nervously. "Yes of cause I am, I love how you happy you make her, Joey you are the best thing to happen to her well us, I love you too, Jo." She replied worriedly. "I love you to Rubes, although I'm still finding it strange that you could be my step mum. Do you really want to go to the academy on Monday? It's not to late to back out and we will still be proud of you." Joey tenderly brought up the subject. Happy Charlie was oblivious to the look that briefly crossed Ruby's face when she agreed to go on Monday.

Ruby sat back in her chair, the food was now forgotten. "I do want to join the police, and I was really looking forward to going to the academy before mum was shot, but everything seems different now. I know she is doing really well but I can't help feeling I should stay, and take care of her. I was horrible to her when I found out she was my mother, I made her life hell. I even brought that monster back into her life, and ruined Dad's in the process. I just feel like all I have brought to her is stress and I feel I need to help her now. I feel like I am abandoning her yet again when she needs me." She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Joey quickly got up from her seat and took the younger Buckton in her arms. "Hey you both have been through a lot recently but you are back on track. Your mum is so proud of you, you know that. But she would hate to think you were only going into the police force to make her proud. She loves you and would be proud no matter what." "I know, and I do really want to join the force, but I don't know if I can leave her at the moment." She said sobbing. "Ruby would it make a difference if I promised to move in when she gets out of hospital, so that I am there to take care of her? I want to do what ever makes both of you happy." Pulling back from Joey's hug to give her a big grin she replied "I know Jo, you want to support both of us, and I also know no matter what you will be there for her and that's why I am going to the academy as we agreed, but please Jo, call me if anything happens." Joey smiled then wiped the tear away with her thumb. "I promise you will know everything concerning your mum. I hope you didn't think I was interfering or forcing you into leaving? But talking to you now I know how you really feel. I'm so proud of you." They hugged again before finally finishing off their food.

Just as they were leaving the diner Ruby's phone rang. Checking the id she mouthed to Joey it was the academy. Joey mouthed back good luck before motioning she would head down to the beach to give her some privacy.

**Next time.**

**Ruby says her goodbyes.**

**Joey tries to contact her brother with support from her councillor.**

**Charlie is improving well, surprising everyone including herself.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Is it possible to move on from love?**

Thank you for the kind reviews, it's nice to know someone likes my ideas. Please keep the reviews coming so I know if you like the story and want me to continue.

**Previously.**

**Plans for Joey's business are going well.**

**Charlie is determined to do her best with her treatment, and is pleased with some of the results.**

**Ruby has a heart to heart with both her mum and Joey before deciding to go to the academy.**

**Joey has a big decision to make due to being asked to appear on an update show.**

Chapter 12.

Charlie had just woken up from a little nap after dinner when she heard a knock on the door, as she glanced over she smiled when Joey followed by Ruby entered the room. "Hey mum, we thought we better knock loudly in case you were having another dream." Ruby said teasingly laughing when her mum's cheeks went red with embarrassment. "Ruby" She said lowering her tone indicating Ruby shouldn't push it. "Well she has a point Hun; I wouldn't want Ruby to be here as you recall our little private moments. Now if we were alone that would be a different matter." She teased winking at her.

Joey kissed her girlfriends cheek before handing a bag to her, she quickly opened it smiling as her eyes met with a food container in which she found a slice of lasagne from the dinner as well as a slice of Leah's famous apple and cinnamon pie. "Wow I have the best girlfriend in the whole world she said quickly before taking a forkful of the food.

"That was fantastic thank you babe." Charlie lay back against the pillows rubbing her stomach with a very satisfied grin on her face. "Mum you really liked it hey. The only time I have ever seen a smile like that on your face was after you and Joey….." "RUBY" Joey quickly interrupted the teenager, knowing what she was about to say and blushing. "It was very good Ruby, you can't get better lasagne or apple pie than Leah's, but I'm sorry you can not compare anything to the way Joey made me feel when she…." "CHARLIE" Joey squeaked getting even more embarrassed. "Can we please talk about something other than our love life please? It was bad enough when Ruby was your sister but knowing she is your daughter, I do not want to be having this kind of conversation." She said trying not to join in with the Buckton's laughter. "Oh come on Jo, you weren't saying that earlier when you two were teasing me." Charlie teased. Suddenly Joey began laughing.

Ten minutes later when they had finally began talking about other things Joey caught Ruby's eye, giving her a nod of encouragement. "Actually mum the reason I came back this evening was to tell you, I am leaving the bay on Sunday to start the academy. You were right, I would only regret it and now you are out of danger and Joey's here to help you, I should go. I can come home every weekend and help, but like Joey said the last thing you need is to be worrying or feeling guilty if I loose my place. If you have any doubts or problems I will come home and stay though, all you have to do is call me." She said giving her mum a tight hug.

"Ruby that is fantastic, I am so happy for you. I know you love me and want to support me but I don't know how long I will need help, it could be a couple of weeks or a couple of months, and that mean's wasting a year until you can apply again, and if for some reason they didn't accept you next year I will always feel like I was the reason you weren't in the force. Like you said we can spend every weekend together, but I will really miss you. I love you so much Rubes." Charlie replied as she let her tears run down her cheeks. Smiling over her daughters shoulder she mouthed the words "thank you" Joey smiled before replying "Your welcome."

A few minutes later Charlie and Ruby had stopped crying and had began teasing each other, This is a part of what Joey had missed while she was away, being brought into a loving family, who laughs, cries and loves together.

Joey suddenly became nervous sitting holding a small box in her hand while biting her lip. Charlie noticed giving her a puzzled look "Babe are you all right? You look like you are about to give me the worst news possible." She asked worrying Joey had changed her mind about them. "I know we have only just got back together and we agreed to take things slowly, get to know each other properly, but I…" "Joey please don't say you don't want to be with me, I can be what ever you want me to be, I love you and I promise I will never hurt you again, please don't leave me." She interrupted quickly, not caring how much begging she was doing. If it meant keeping Joey with her she would fall at her feet and beg as much as she needed to, she only just managed to survived when she left the last time, there was no way she could survive again.

Joey gave her a puzzled look, not knowing what Charlie was talking about, she had been that focused on telling her how she felt before giving her the present she hoped she would like, it had taken her a while to realise what Charlie was saying to her. "Charlie, will you shut up and let me say what I wanted to tell you. I am not breaking up with you; I love you for god's sake." She said smiling at her girlfriend.

"As I was saying before you interrupted, I know we agreed to take things slowly and take the time to get to know each other, but I know exactly how I feel about you, I love you I have loved you since we first met and as much as I wanted to hate you for what you did, I couldn't. It has been two years and I was still not over you. Charlie you mean everything to me, and I have bought you something. It doesn't have to mean anything but a show of affection if that's all you're ready for. She handed the box to her girlfriend with a shaking hand before sitting down biting her lip nervously.

Charlie stared between her girlfriend and the box that was now sitting in her open hand. She slowly opened the box to find the most beautiful necklace. It was made of white gold in a Celtic design of two hearts joined with what looked like a t shape entwining them. She suddenly noticed the inscription on the inside lid of the box which said" hearts and trust will be entwined for eternity" Charlie read the words before looking from the necklace to her girlfriend. "Joey I don't know what to say, it's beautiful really beautiful." Smiling at her girlfriend before reaching out to take her hand and pull her closer. "Thank you so much baby, I love it." Taking Joey's lips in a quick kiss that quickly developed into a passionate one, they only broke apart when the need to breathe took over, and smiling at each other they forgot Ruby was still sat in the room.

"Oh you have remembered I'm still here then. Now can I please have a look at the necklace, I have asked you both four times now, but you were both distracted." Pouting she took the box when Charlie held it out to her. "Wow Jo, it really is beautiful. Where ever did you find it? Mum if you don't like it I could always take it off your hands." She teased. "Err nice try Rubes, but this necklace means everything to me. I love it because my beautiful, thoughtful gorgeous girlfriend bought it for me, and if she will do the honours by helping me put it on, I never intend to take it off." She kissed her girlfriend again before leaning forward and holding her hair away from her neck. She looked down to admire the beautiful necklace, as Joey fastened it at the back of her neck and placed a gentle kiss on her neck, causing Charlie to sigh.

"Mum that really is beautiful, it looks great on you." Ruby said smiling, "It is Ruby, I love it. Joey it must have cost a fortune, you really shouldn't have" Charlie said happily. "Well I happen to think you're worth it." Joey replied happily.

The three women spent the rest of visiting time discussing Ruby's move to the academy, "Joey would you be able to help Ruby for me? Would you take her shopping for anything she needs and drive her up to the city, I don't want her struggling with all her stuff. I have organised you to be a named driver on my car, I hope you don't mind." Charlie asked feeling terrible she was unable to do those things for her daughter. She reached into her locked bedside cabinet and took out her purse. She then handed her bank card to Joey and told her she should use that to buy the things her daughter would need.

Just before the end of visiting Ruby hugged her mother, thanking her for making her go to the academy and organising Joey's help with everything. "I will leave you guys to have the last few minutes to yourselves." Just before she was about to leave she turned back to face her mother and her girlfriend "Hey Jo, do you fancy going out tonight? I'm sure Charlie won't mind paying for the love of her life and favourite daughter to go out on the town." She winked teasingly. Laughing as Charlie quickly began to tell her daughter no way, and struggled to get the words out. Ruby was heard laughing in the corridor outside the room.

"I hate not being able to do those things and be there for my daughter." Charlie said sadly. "Hey you will have plenty of times to do a lot more things for her once your out of here, and you know I would love to help out. Ruby understands, and the last thing she needs is to know your upset about it." Joey replied hugging her girlfriend from her new position which was on the bed with Charlie.

They kissed and talked some more before Joey sighed and said she had better leave before she was thrown out. "I will be a little later coming in tomorrow since I have my counselling appointment. Are you sure you don't mind me trying to contact Brett? I promise I won't let him hurt you." Joey said worriedly. "Jo I have told you, I will support you whether Brett is part of your life or not, and as much as I hate how he outed us before I was ready, I can't put all the blame onto him. I stupidly slept with Hugo. I was the reason you left with a broken heart. I promise this time it will all be different. I am happy with whom I am, I don't care what people think, and I can't wait to be out and proud and show the world how much I love you." They kissed for a few more minutes before Joey reluctantly left Charlie.

Once Joey and Ruby had gone home to have dinner with VJ and Leah as arranged, they talked happily about how well Charlie was doing and when they would go on their shopping trip. The meal was lovely Leah had once again proved how fantastic she cooked providing a Greek feast fit for a king. Ruby and Joey quickly told her to stay sat down when she went to get up and collect the dirty dishes. Heading into the kitchen they began to clean up the mess.

Once the dishes and kitchen had once again been clean and tidy Ruby announced she was going to meet her friends down at the surf club, promising not to be home too late. Joey smiled and told her to have a good night.

Taking a bottle of wine and two glasses she made her way into the lounge to join her friend and landlady. "Leah I was wondering if it would be possible to hold a little good luck and farewell get together for Ruby, I just think after everything they have been through it would be what Charlie would want us to do." "Of course we can, what day were you thinking? I could organise the food if you would like, perhaps a barbeque with a few other bits and pieces." She replied getting excited. Joey smiled at her friend "Leah you don't have to do anything, I know its short notice so I'm happy to pay for caterers, but if you really want to do it I would love you to." Leah told her caterers would provide the food over her dead body, so they began organising what food and drink they would need, they then began phoning potential guests.

The next morning Joey got her self up and dressed having arranged to take Ruby shopping after her counselling session. Just as she was washing up her breakfast dishes Ruby entered the kitchen still in her pyjamas, yawning tiredly. "Morning Jo, are we still on for shopping later?" She asked as she moved around the kitchen getting her breakfast and glass of juice. "Yes I will be back from my appointment at about 10:30ish so can you be ready then? oh and Ruby just so you know I still hate shopping so we will be quickly buying what we have on the list and no more." She said smirking at her friends disappointed face.

As she sat discussing her family with Graham he asked if she had any more thoughts about contacting her brother. She nervously wrung her sweaty hands together, before quietly replying she wanted to speak to him and try and work through their problems. "I want to have a relationship with him but only if he accepts me and my relationship with Charlie. Thanks to her I have seen what it's like to have a loving family and I guess I would like the same with Brett, but I will not choose between them." They spoke some more about Brett, and her aspirations. Graham then carefully enquired as to Joey's mother. He knew her father had died but Joey never mentioned what happened to her mother. "I don't really know what happened to her, I guess I was too young to really understand, and then when ever I tried to talk to Brett about her he just shut it down telling me she was a waste of space, no good, and not to waste my energy thinking about her, and I guess he's right. I mean even if she left because of the abuse why did she leave her kids with a violent man? Why not take us with her?" She sighed.

"Ok Joey, are you ready to try and contact Brett? Or would you like me to contact him for you?" Graham asked. "I guess so. Would you speak to him first? I think he would just hang up when he hears my voice." She asked nervously. She sat nervously on the edge of her seat, waiting for Graham to return. Five minutes felt like five hours when he eventually came into the office to sit next to her. "Sorry I took so long, I phoned the number you gave us and it seems to be Brett's number still, since he left a message on the answer machine, but unfortunately I was unable to get hold of him but I did leave a message asking him to contact us as soon as he gets the message, if it's alright with you I will keep trying to contact him and try to organise a meeting or phone conversation between you. But remember you do not have to do anything you are not comfortable with. You are in charge. I was also wondering if you have given any thoughts to finding out what happened to your mother. Why don't I leave it with you and we can discuss it in our next session." They shook hands and Joey thanked him for the session before making her way out of the building towards Charlie's little blue car that made her smile at the images of them together that first night.

Charlie was busy in the gym during her physio session. She had not only amazed herself but all the people working with her to gain her strength and mobility. She was now using the hand bars to walk a few steps backward and forward. She could also stand with out holding on, raise he legs independently. She still had a long way to go but everyone was pleased with how much progress she had made.

Joey had only just pulled up on the driveway when a very excited Ruby came running from the house to jump in the car ready for the shopping expedition. "I just need to pop in the house and use the bathroom, is Leah home?" She asked a pouting Ruby who just wanted to get going. "Yes Leah's in, hurry up we have shopping to do." Ruby said sitting back in her seat in a huff.

As she went inside the house still grinning at the childish pout on Ruby's face. "Hey Leah I managed to get the drink bought but unfortunately Ruby hasn't given me enough time to get it out of the boot, do you need any help with getting the place ready?" "The only thing you need to do is keep her away from the house until we have everything sorted. I have Morag, Alf, Colleen and Roo coming to help so all you need to do is enjoy your shopping trip." Leah said laughing as her friend gave her a dirty laugh.

Two hours and twelve shops later Joey's patience was fast running out. Just as they were entering the next shop her phone began to ring. "Hey Rubes I just need to get this I will follow you in shortly." She said holding the phone up to show the teenager. "Ok Joey but don't belong you have the plastic." She said laughing as Joey rolled her eyes. "Please tell me you are phoning to rescue me, and tell me we can come home now." She said into the phone hearing a laugh from the other end. "Would I dare call you about anything else?" Leah replied. "Ok well Ruby is in the last shop now then I will drag her home although I have a feeling I will be dragging her kicking and screaming, it's like she's possessed. It is a very good job I love her mother that's all I can say." They laughed before saying there goodbyes.

Leah quickly quietened everyone down when she heard a car pull up on the driveway, getting ready to jump out and surprise Ruby but they were the ones that got the surprise as Charlie was wheeled into the house by a member of hospital staff. "Charlie oh my god what are you doing here?" Leah asked rushing forward to hug her friend. "Well I heard there was a party and everyone knows you can't have a party without me." She replied smiling and hugging everyone as they came to greet her. "Don't worry I am only here for a couple of hours, I begged for some time with my daughter and they eventually agreed two hours." Just then they heard a car pull onto the drive. "Quick everyone she's here." Leah called out.

Ruby was complaining about not looking in all the shops, and missed the obvious signs of a party such as the big banner on the outside of the house, the barbeque set up, even the kitchen was set up, instead she looked over her shoulder as Joey continued to reassure her she had everything she needed for the academy.

"SURPRISE" the group shouted causing Ruby to jump in fright and drop the bags she was carrying. Stunned she could only stare out at the many faces laughing and smiling at her before congratulating her on going to the police academy on Monday. Just then her eyes settled on her mother sat in a wheel chair next to the couch. "Oh my God Mum." She called out, rushing forward to hug her mother. "Did you think I would let you have a party without me?" Charlie said hugging her daughter tight. "I can't believe you did all this guys. Thank you so much for organising it and getting my mum home." She said hugging Joey then Leah. "Well since you are feeling grateful you can get the drink out of the boot of your mum's car. Joey said smiling at her as she grumbled good naturedly, before making her way over to her girlfriend.

"This is a nice surprise. How did you manage it?" She asked her smiling at the woman she loved more than life it's self. "I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure it would happen, I also wanted to surprise all of you. So do you have a kiss for your girlfriend?" She asked pulling Joey closer. Joey gave her a questioning look, "Are you sure?" She asked quietly. "Definitely." came the reply. Joey didn't need to be told twice and happily moved her lips onto Charlie's smiling as Charlie quickly deepened the kiss and introduced her tongue. They eventually broke the kiss when the need to breathe became important, blushing to the cheering and whistles from the gathered group of friends. "Well you've done it now babe, we can't hide our relationship now." Joey said quietly so that only Charlie could hear. "Joey I don't care who knows about us, I will happily shout it from the rooftop if you like. I love you and am proud to show everyone."

They kissed again until they were interrupted by Ruby tutting at them. "Hey guy's do you mind. This is my party; the attention should be on me." She said mock glaring at them before grinning at them and hugging them tight.

**Next time.**

**Joey and Ruby head to the city. **

**Charlie goes from strength to strength, and has some good news.**


End file.
